Fused Rivalries
by Davie the Inspirational Gamer
Summary: As Jaden ventures further, he encounters a girl who seems to have a past history with the Rhodes, yet there is another secret she is hiding. What is she hiding and what does she have to do with the Rhodes?
1. Chapter 1: A New Adventure

_**First of all, this is my first fanfiction. I've been eager to get a story started so here it is. Reviews are welcome since after all, I'm not perfect and would like to improve my work. Here we go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters. If I did, there would some changes here and there, but I don't. I'm just another one of those commoners. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: A New Adventure**_

"I'm so hungry," groaned Jaden as he dragged his feet in the dirt. The road in front of him seemed to stretch forever. There was nothing in sight besides a tree, which he decided to take a nap under recently. Jaden had just woken up to the sound of his protesting stomach.

It had only been two days after he left duel academy and he had already eaten all the food he brought with him, or so he thought as Pharaoh popped his head out of Jaden's backpack licking his paws at which appeared to have chocolate on them.

"What the!" exclaimed Jaden as Pharaoh purred with a gesture, which seemed to Jaden that the feline was taunting him.

Jaden abruptly took his backpack off and dug through it looking for any sign of chocolate or something that could fill his stomach. Jaden's jaw dropped at the sight of a few chocolate bars that lay in his bag.

"No way!" shouted Jaden while he shredded open the wrapper of one of the bars without a second thought and bit off half of it in one bite. After his first bite Jaden wondered how the chocolate bars ended up in his backpack, but he didn't think too much of it since he had filled his stomach with something.

Jaden was about to take another chuck out the chocolate bar when he heard someone exclaim, "I caught you thief!"

Jaden looked around for a person to run by with valuable jewels that was possibly in a black outfit, but he didn't notice anyone. He turned towards the fuming man pointing his finger at Jaden.

The man was mildly plump and cleanly shaven. He had a little hair growing here and there on his head, but he was mostly bald. He wore a collar shirt which was slightly unbuttoned on the top and his pants seemed to sag a bit. He looked like he could eat a donkey at that moment as his face was bright red in anger while he held his finger in the air pointing towards Jaden.

Jaden had a confused look on his face as he wondered what he possibly could've stolen. "What'd I do?" asked Jaden dumbly.

"Don't try to hide the fact that you stole from my place! Those chocolate bars were at my store an hour ago and now half of one sits in your hand and you're trying to pretend like you didn't do anything?" exclaimed the angry man.

Jaden thought back to what he was doing an hour ago and could only remember himself taking a nap under the tree right behind him. "Nope, I didn't take anything. I was only taking a snooze under that tree an hour ago. I just found these in my backpack," reasoned Jaden.

"Lies!" shouted the man. "I'll teach you a real lesson for not only being a thief, but a liar too!" He took out a duel disk and threw his deck into the card holder angrily.

"I'm not quite sure what you're talking about, but a duel sound like fun! What's your name by the way?" as both duel disked flashed with 4000 LP.

"Phil and you better remember it once I crush you!" hollered Phil.

"Duel!" both participants yelled.

"I'll start. Thieves last anyways," started Phil.

"I'll start out by placing Masaki the Legendary Swordsman in attack mode," smirked Phil as he drew his card.

_**Masaki the Legendary Swordsman **–** Attribute Earth, ATK 1100, DEF 1100, Type Warrior**_

_**Legendary swordmaster Masaki is a veteran of over 100 battles.**_

"Next, I'll be placing a face down and I'll end my turn."

"Sweet, my turn," grinned Jaden as he drew.

"I'll use the spell card Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant."

_**Polymerization/ Spell Card **–** Fuses 2 or more Fusion-Material Monsters to form a new Fusion Monster.**_

_**Elemental Hero Thunder Giant **–** Attribute Light, ATK 2400, DEF 1500, Type Warrior/ Fusion/ Effect **_

_**"Elemental Hero Sparkman" + "Elemental Hero Clayman"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. Once per turn, by discarding 1 card from your hand, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field with original ATK less than the ATK of this card.**_

"Next, I will discard Elemental Hero Necroshade from my hand to activate Thunder Giant's ability," smiled Jaden.

"What's that, you thief?" questioned Phil.

"I can destroy one monster on your field when their original attack is 2400 or less," smirked Jaden. "I choose Masaki."

"But wait, you can't do that," complained Phil as Masaki was destroyed by Thunder Giant.

"But I just did," said Jaden with a confused look. "Anyway, I'll normal summon Elemental Hero Wildheart in attack mode."

_**Elemental Hero Wildheart **–** Attribute Earth, ATK 1500, DEF 1600, Type Warrior/ Effect**_

_**This card is unaffected by the effects of Trap cards. **_

"Now Wildheart and Thunder Giant will attack you directly with Wild Slash and Voltic Thunder!"

Phil flew back a few feet and grunted as his life points took a tumble to 100.

"I'll let you have a shot now," finished Jaden.

* * *

_Phil_

_100 LP_

_Cards in hand: 4_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Masaki the Legendary Swordsman – ATK 1100, DEF 1100_

* * *

_Jaden_

_4000 LP_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 2_

_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant – ATK 2400, DEF 1500_

_Elemental Hero Wildheart – ATK 1500, DEF 1600_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 3_

_Elemental Hero Clayman – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK 1600, DEF 1400_

_Elemental Hero Necroshade – ATK 1600, DEF 1800_

* * *

"Woah kid, you're good. Really good. I'll give you that much, but you're still a thief and I'm going to crush you!" exclaimed Phil as he drew his next card.

"You're dead now. I activate Monster Reborn and bring back Masaki the Legendary Swordsman."

_**Monster Reborn/ Spell Card **–** Select one Monster Card from either your opponent's or your own Graveyard and place it on the field under your control in Attack or Defense Position (face-up). This is considered a Special Summon.**_

"Next, I will the use my own Polymerization and fuse Masaki with the Flame Manipulator from my hand to form the Flame Swordsman!"

_**Flame Swordsman – Attribute Fire, ATK 1800, DEF 1600, Type Warrior/ Fusion**_

_"**Flame Manipulator" + "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman" **_

"And now I will equip the Flame Swordsman with my face down Salamandra," continued Phil.

_**Salamandra/ Spell Card **–** A FIRE monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 700 points.**_

"And I'm still not done yet. I will equip the Black Pendant to Flame Swordsman to power him up to 3000 ATK!"

_**Black Pendant/ Spell Card – A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 500 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**_

"Now attack Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" shouted Phil.

Jaden's life points dropped to 3400 as he held his ground from the force of the attack.

"Nice move," complimented Jaden. "This was fun, but I'm going to end this now!"

* * *

_Jaden_

_3400 LP_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Elemental Hero Wildheart – ATK 1500, DEF 1600_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 4_

_Elemental Hero Clayman – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_Elemental Hero Sparkman – ATK 1600, DEF 1400_

_Elemental Hero Necroshade – ATK 1600, DEF 1800_

_Elemental Hero Thunder Giant – ATK 2400, DEF 1500_

* * *

_Phil_

_100 LP_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Flame Swordsman – ATK 1800 + 700 ATK + 500 ATK = ATK 3000, DEF 1600_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 2_

_Masaki the Legendary Swordsman – ATK 1100, DEF 1100_

_Flame Manipulator – ATK 900, DEF 1000_

* * *

"I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Neos in attack," started Jaden as he smiled at the card he drew.

_**Elemental Hero Neos – Attribute Light, ATK 2500, DEF 2000, Type Warrior**_

_**A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed.**_

"You can't do that," said Phil.

"Since Necroshade in my graveyard, I can summon an elemental hero without a sacrifice one time," smirked Jaden.

"But your Neos still doesn't stand a chance against my Swordsman," Phil pointed out.

"He will once I equip Neos with this. Neos Force!" countered Jaden as Neos' attack rose to 3300.

_**Neos Force/ Spell Card – Equip only to "Elemental Hero Neos". It gains 800 ATK. When it destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the destroyed monster. During the End Phase, shuffle this card into the Deck. **_

"What the… that's not fair," remarked Phil in surprise.

"Go Neos! Take out that Swordsman!" shouted Jaden as he thrust his fist forward like a punch.

Neos flew towards the Flame Swordsman and bashed it with a right hook following with a left jab destroying it.

"And that's game!" Jaden said with his trademark pose as Phil's life points hit 0.

* * *

**_And that's Chapter 1. Woah, that was a lot of work. Who is this Phil that he just dueled? Will he be of any importance later on? And how did Jaden get the chocolate bars?(Not that it really matters, he got chocolate, right?) Find out in the next chapter! _+(^.^)+  
**


	2. Chapter 2: New People, Many Questions

_**Sorry for the wait, but I finally decided to upload this. I hope you enjoy. Review please, I like to know what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX or any of the characters and all that other good stuff.**_

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2: New People, Many Questions**_

Phil looked up after his defeat at Jaden and slowly got up. He walked towards Jaden with his arm held forward.

Jaden flinched at it for a moment before he noticed that he was extending his hand for shake.

"I'm sorry I treated you like that," started Phil. "I was just furious since this has been happening all week and I've been hoping to track down who has been doing this. I didn't think too much of it at first since it was just chocolate, but soon large amounts started disappearing."

"Hey, it's fine. It's not like I got hurt or anything. I even had fun doing this. We need to do that again some time. Maybe right now, I can help you out with the missing candy bars since I have nothing better to do," offered Jaden.

"That would be gladly appreciated," thanked Phil. "Now I wonder how you wound up with some of these bars?" asked Phil rhetorically.

As if right on cue, Pharaoh trotted back along the road towards the two with a couple more chocolate bars.

"Pharaoh! Where did you get those from?" exclaimed Jaden. "I bet he found where your missing stash went."

"Oh joy, now we may actually catch this thief," said Phil eagerly.

Pharaoh immediately started running off again.

"Quick, let's follow Pharaoh," suggested Jaden as they chased after the tan furred feline.

Under the tree sat Jaden's backpack, forgotten.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" shouted Chazz.

"Oh, I'm dead serious. It was horrible! Don't forget I was the one who witnessed it and not you," argued Syrus.

The gang – which includes Chazz, Hassleberry, Syrus, Alexis, Atticus, and Blair – all decided to meet at a restaurant in Domino City right after most of them graduated from Duel Academy. In addition, Jesse, Jim, and Axel decided to join them.

"Sam hill! You can't expect me to believe the Sarge turned into a maniacal evil king in that other dimension Soldier," blurted Hassleberry. "I mean we didn't really say anything pleasant before we were sent to the stars, but there is no way the Sarge became like that."

"Are you sure you're alright Sy?" asked Alexis with a hint of doubt on her face.

"Come on Jim, Axel. Back me up here. It did happen. You guys witnessed it too. I'm not crazy, right?" asked Syrus for back-up.

"Well, I don't know mate. Maybe you're off your rockers right now," teased Jim in his Australian accent.

"See? You're insane Syrus," cut in Chazz. "I mean after all, the Chazz is always right!"

"I'm with Chazz on this one and that's usually pretty rare," admitted Blair as she threw in that comment.

"Right… and Mr. Perfect here didn't notice that Jim was just messing," Axel said making Chazz crash head first on the ground anime style.

"Wait, you really can't be serious here?" questioned Atticus in disbelief.

"It's no joke mate, regardless of what I just said. The darkness that Jaden emitted was immense," responded Jim.

"Yeah, it took everything Jim and I could throw at him to break Jaden free," continued Axel. "If it weren't for the Eye of Orichalcum, we might now have been able to save him. It was terrifying, the power Jaden had as the Supreme King, and it seriously takes a lot to scare me. I swear, if it was any random demon ruler, Jim and I would've had no trouble with him, but Jaden was a different story."

The only one who had yet to speak was deep in thought. Jesse's phone then abruptly rang catching the attention of everyone.

"Hey sorry ya'll. I'll speak to ya'll later. I gotta run," rushed Jesse as he dashed out the door.

"What was that about?" wondered Chazz who voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Well, it's about one now and we **are** at a restaurant, so why don't we eat?" suggested Atticus, who was trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah, I agree! I'm first since, after all, the Chazz is the one with the most money," boasted Chazz.

"Well, you're going to have to fight a dino for that position," charged Hassleberry.

"Oh you aren't getting any lunch until after I get mine. We just graduated too," retorted Syrus.

_'This reminds me of Jaden. I wish he was here now. I wonder where could've wandered off to? I never knew that he went through that much at the other dimension,'_ thought Alexis.

"Hey, sissy? Earth to sissy?" Atticus waved his hand in front of Alexis, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"You thinking of your boyfriend now, Lexi?" teased Atticus who only received an earful from his sister.

"Jaden is not my boyfriend!" yelled Alexis quickly, who then realized the mistake she made.

"Wait a second…I never said anything about Jaden. So you do like him," grinned Atticus mischievously as he got ready to run for his life.

Jim and Axel could only shake their heads at what was going.

"Hey Axel, want to check out what Jesse is up to?" Jim gestured towards the door.

"Sure, we don't have anything better to do besides joining these goons for lunch," grinned Axel as he referred to the gang and the chaos that was going on. "Let's see what he's up to."

Jim and Axel got up and exited through the door.

* * *

"Wait, Pharaoh!" exclaimed Jaden as he and Phil continued to chase after Pharaoh. Soon, a store came within view.

"Woah, is this your store?" asked Jaden as he marveled at it.

There was nothing remarkable about it, except for the fact that it was the only thing worth looking at in the deserted desert they were in.

That, and a very steep cliff that Pharaoh had just stopped at.

Pharaoh had just run around the small store and skidded to a stop, gazing down the cliff that jarred downwards as a very steep hill. The edge of it was almost vertical with footholds popping up almost everywhere making it seem possible to climb.

"Woah," gasped Jaden again as he glanced down the cliff. At the bottom of the cliff, there seemed to be more desert and rocks that stretched forever and nothing more.

"You sure picked a good place for a store," remarked Jaden.

"You'd be surprised at how many people have come this way. It's a lot more than I ever hoped for," answered Phil.

"Hmm, whatever you say Phil," dismissed Jaden as he seemed to be concentrating on something. The brunette strained his ears as he tried to hear something.

"What is it Kuriboh?" Jaden said as he seemed to be talking to someone which confused Phil.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Phil who only received a hand gesture telling him to be quiet.

Winged Kuriboh appeared on Jaden's left shoulder flying forward a little.

_"Kuri Kuri Kur Kur Kuri."_ _**There seems to be someone down in the cliffs. I think she is in trouble.**_

Yubel appeared on Jaden's right side, "I don't think you should go help her. I have weird feeling about her and we aren't even near her at all, and if that isn't enough, we can't even see her."

"Someone is in danger and I have to help them," snapped Jaden which left Phil completely perplexed, seeing Jaden shout at what appeared to be no one.

"Sorry Phil, but I've got to go save someone," rushed Jaden as he scanned his surroundings and found a pathway that led down the cliff. He dashed towards it quickly.

"Wait! I thought you were going to help me catch the thief that has been snatching my chocolate," brought up Phil.

"Sorry, maybe some other time, but right now, there is something more important going on," said Jaden dismissively as he continued to run down the path, as he didn't really pay much attention to Phil at all.

"And my chocolate isn't important?" grumbled Phil to himself.

Jaden hurried down the path and reached the bottom in a matter of a few minutes. He then heard a scream and looked up quickly. He saw midway in the cliffs, a big gap with a girl with a few mountain lions surrounding her. Jaden decided to climb the cliff quickly without giving it much of a thought as he was determined to help the girl.

"Wait right there Jaden," interrupted Yubel who appeared in front of Jaden, stopping him for the moment.

"What?" yelled Jaden irritably.

"You don't even know what you're even dashing into. You may want to think about what you plan to do before dashing in there rashly," reasoned Yubel.

"I guess you're right," grumbled Jaden. "But what do you think I should do then?"

"Well, seeing that the girl is about to become lion food in a matter of seconds, you may to catch their attention, leading them away from her," suggested Yubel.

"Alright, that's easy," remarked Jaden.

"Hey! You fat overgrown pussycats!" shouted Jaden, as he directed the insult towards the lions making Yubel sweatdrop.

"That wasn't exactly how I planned it, but it works I guess," sighed Yubel.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your size!" continued Jaden.

The lions turned away from the girl growling, "I'll deal with you later. I'll take care of this insolent brat first."

The next thing Jaden saw made his jaw drop. The lions started fusing together into one lion who jumped down from where he was, which would have killed any normal human.

"Uh…maybe you're not quite my size," laughed Jaden nervously as he took a step back.

"You dare insult me, you insolent brat?" roared the lion.

"Wait, since when did mutated, demon lions with the ability to talk appear in this dimension?" questioned Jaden, not really asking anyone.

"You better watch yourself human," warned the lion as he lunged towards Jaden with his claws extended.

"What the!" shouted Jaden as he narrowly avoided the claws.

"Alright human, you are better than an average one, I'll give you that much, but you won't be so lucky next time around," said the lion as he got ready to strike again.

Jaden's eyes then flashed green and orange at that moment as he retracted his duel disk and shouted, "Neos! Help me out!"

Elemental Hero Neos appeared right at that moment and blocked the lion's assault.

"How could a human possess so much power? Answer me human!" interrogated the lion who seemed to shirk back a bit in fear for a moment before he regained his composure.

"What were you doing with that girl?" demanded Jaden, ignoring the lion's question.

"That is of no concern to you," was the curt reply the lion gave.

"Then I'll find out a different way," said Jaden as he turned away.

"Where do you think you're going human? Do you really think that I'll simply let you waltz away right after you hurled all those petty insults at me?" growled the lion.

He lunged again at Jaden, only achieving the same result as last time since he was intercepted by Neos.

"Alright human, how about a deal?" hinted the lion.

"Which is?" pressed Jaden.

"We'll duel and if you win, I'll release the girl, but if I win," grinned the lion evilly. "You will come with me with no resistance, to my master."

"But how will you…" started Jaden until he saw the lion stand up with a duel disk that appeared out of nowhere on his arm, at least it looked sort of like a duel disk. It was shaped sort of like a blade, yet it gave Jaden a false sense of security. It looked so dull and harmless.

"I'm not going to ask," finished Jaden before he even completed his previous remark.

* * *

"That chicken was mine," growled Hassleberry.

"Well, **your** chicken happens to be sitting in my stomach, in case you didn't notice," smirked Chazz as he reached for another piece.

"Hmph, I'm gone for one second and the next thing you know, some graduates are raiding your plate of hard earned food," pouted Hassleberry.

"Hard work my ass," retorted Chazz as he tore off some meat from his piece of steaming chicken.

"It was hard work trying to stay in line with you hooligans shoving and scratching," looking at Syrus specifically.

"Well Mr. Dino, maybe if you would've waited a minute longer, then maybe I would have been beaten you up," responded Syrus.

"You didn't beat me up! that was a cheap shot! Well I'm just going to try to eat my meal now," replied Hassleberry as he turned away from Chazz and Syrus indignantly.

Alexis and Atticus joined the gang right after the short scuffle shaking their heads. Atticus immediately started tearing through his food hungrily. Alexis just looked away thinking, _'Where are you Jay? You better not have found trouble already now.'_

* * *

Jaden was staring down the lion now as they both got ready.

_'I still don't get why, much less how I'm dueling an over sized, crazed lion right now, but I'll just go with it, plus it's a duel anyways,'_ thought Jaden as he grinned to himself.

"Why don't we get this started now human?" smirked the lion.

Jaden looked at the lion suspiciously. He was still confused at what was occurring, but he held a determined look on his face. Jaden retrieved Neos, putting him back in his deck and placed that in the deck holder. Right at the moment Neos disappeared, the lion lunged at Jaden. Catching him off guard, the lion knocked Jaden down and smirked down at him.

"You really thought I was going to duel you," laughed the lion. "You really are gullible. I've met fur-balls smarter than you."

_"Kur Kur."_ Winged Kuriboh appeared next to Jaden puffing up and grinning at the statement… if it can grin that is. _**I bet he was referring to me.**_

"In case you haven't noticed Kuriboh, I'm sort of in a bad situation right now," hissed Jaden, looking at Kuriboh as the lion turned to lick his blade.

"I'm going to cut you piece by piece, listening to you suffer and turn in pain. I'm going to enjoy this," growled the lion triumphantly.

_"Kur. Kuri Kur Kur Kuri. Kur Kuri Kuri Kur."_ _**Oh** **right. I'll distract him and try to make him loosen his grip on your arm. Then call Neos out again. **_

Kuriboh flew right next to the lion's ear and started making all the noise was possible for a Kuriboh to divert its attention from Jaden. The lion turned slightly to look at what was causing all the ruckus, slightly annoyed. Jaden felt the pressure being lifted from his arm. He quickly shook the lion off. Now that the lion was distracted, Jaden summoned Neos again.

"Take him out Neos!" shouted Jaden.

The lion recovered from Jaden's escape and barely dodged Neos' first hook only to get relentlessly struck by his other arm. This went on until Neos pinned the lion up against the wall of the cliff.

"I want some answers now," demanded Jaden as he dusted himself off. "What is your name first of all?"

"You may call me Sabbath," let out the lion in a defeated sigh.

* * *

Jim and Axel looked around outside for Jesse. They found him conversing with someone on his phone.

"Ya'll want me to go where?" asked Jesse.

_"**Take the north road out of Domino City. Continue until you see a store. There won't be anything really worth looking at along the way. It's all just a desert and rocks. Once you see a lone tree, you'll know you're close," **_instructed the speaker.

"Alright, so I'll meet ya'll at the store? Kay, bye," finished Jesse as he began to run off.

"Wait Jesse," shouted Jim as the two decided to chase after him.

* * *

_**Wow, Jaden is about learn about something that could be important and Jesse is running off to meet some person at a place really close to Jaden. Will Jesse and Jaden meet? Who is this girl that Jaden saw? Who is Jesse meeting? What does Sabbath know? Will the gang ever calm down and cooperate for once and what about Phil and his chocolate? Lastly, and most importantly, why am rambling on like this? So many questions...maybe we'll find out in the next Chapter!**_

_**Hehe, I'm a bit line crazy, but it works for me. Well, there's Chapter 2...I'm not exactly sure how well I did on this. I didn't move as smoothly as Chapter 1, but I don't know. Review please and hopefully that will clarify a bit for me at least!**_

_**Besides that, there is a poll on my profile and it would help if you all checked it out and gave your opinion on it.**_

_**It will help me decide how I'm going to write my other story. Other than that, thanks for reading! **_**+(^.^)+**


	3. Chapter 3: Reuniting

_**And here is another update! Sorry about being sort of slow with this, but I have a summer reading assignment that I want to get out of my way. I plan on finishing that soon with only two weeks of summer left. Once I finish that, hopefully the updates will come sooner. Now here is Chapter 3! Happy Reading! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, its characters, plot, and other important stuff, but I do own my OC's, which you will meet in this chapter, and this plot!**_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3: Reuniting_  
**

"Take the girl down from the cliff first. Don't try anything, Neos is still here," commanded Jaden with a serious tone to Sabbath.

"Fine," grumbled Sabbath as he climbed up to the girl. He brought her down without harming her at all.

"Are you okay?" questioned Jaden as he looked at the girl with concern.

"I'm fine thanks to you," winked the girl at Jaden. She was a couple inches shorter than Jaden as he looked down at her face, which was lit up with a wide smile. Her blue eyes were the color of the deep ocean, which were accompanied by her long purple hair that stretched past her shoulders, gliding smoothly as they curled at the end. She wore a bright orange shirt that could blind you if you stared at it for too long. Over her blinding shirt was a sleeveless grey jacket. To top it off were her faded blue denim shorts that stopped a couple inches above her knees.

"Uh great… so what do you go by?" asked Jaden, confused by the girl's gesture.

"I go by Arielle. And you're Jaden. I'd know that face without a second thought," grinned the girl widely.

"How did you know?" asked Jaden surprised.

"Saving the world a few times does make you rather popular," was Arielle's reply. Jaden laughed at that statement.

"I guess it does. Could you wait a moment? I have some business to settle," said Jaden as a serious look slid over his usual care-free face. He set his gaze back on Sabbath.

"Yeah, yeah, I wasn't planning on running off. If one thing, I never go back on a promise if you beat me," said Sabbath. Jaden looked at him inquiringly.

"Good, then you won't mind explaining where you came from? It's not every day you see a talking lion named Sabbath that tries to kill you." Sabbath looked at Jaden, releasing a slight chuckle.

"No doubt you remember the other dimension where you were Supreme King?" Jaden cringed in the inside at those memories, but he held his steady gaze on the outside and nodded. Sabbath resumed, "I was sent from the new ruler from there to locate the previous Supreme King. It looks like I found you too, though I underestimated your powers by a large margin."

"So who is the new ruler?" asked Jaden. "What does he go by?"

* * *

"Stupid graduates, them soldiers don't even deserve grub like that," grumbled Hassleberry.

"And what makes you say that?" asked Syrus indignantly.

"Well…" Hassleberry paused for a moment to think. "I don't have to answer your question, shrimp. You just don't," finished Hassleberry, sticking his tongue out at Syrus.

"HA! You don't have a reason, and just because I'm small doesn't mean I have more experience than you! I could beat you in a duel in my sleep," shot back Syrus boldly. Hassleberry glared at him.

"Big words for a little guy. Let's settle this now with a du-"

"Hey mates! We've got ourselves a problem," shouted Jim as he busted through the main door of the restaurant. "Jesse ran off somewhere and Axel is chasing him. What do you guys plan on doing?"

"I don't know," thought Atticus. "Do you know where Jesse is going?" Jim shook his head.

"I do know that we've got to hurry if we want to catch up to them. Let's go!" rushed Jim as he ran out the door again.

"I guess we have no choice but to follow them and," Atticus looked over at Alexis before continuing, "who knows, maybe we'll find Jaden." Alexis smiled at that thought until Atticus ran out the door with a teasing grin, exclaiming, "Your boyfriend!"

"Atticus, get back here," shouted Alexis as she chased him out the door.

"Aw man, do we have to go? We just ate," groaned Chazz. Blair elbowed Chazz in the chest, almost making him hurl his lunch back up.

"Can't you even think a little about everyone else?" questioned Blair, only to receive a glare from Chazz.

"Speak for yourself. You just elbowed me!" shouted an angry Chazz.

"You're not everyone," retorted Blair as she smirked. She left the restaurant with a fuming Chazz following her.

"Let's get going private. We'll settle this battle later," said Hassleberry as he grabbed Syrus by the collar of his shirt and dragged him through the door.

"Hey, set me down! I can walk myself you know," cried out Syrus as he tried to squirm out of Hassleberry's grip, but to no avail.

"I know, but then you'll have trouble keeping up on your short little legs," taunted Hassleberry.

"Once I get out of your grip, you're going to get it!" shouted Syrus angrily.

"Get what? You, soldier, are going to try and scratch me again? That same trick won't work again," smirked Hassleberry as he continued to drag Syrus. Jim was leading the gang forward until Axel ran back towards them.

"What happened mate?" asked Jim.

Axel looked at Jim saying, "I lost him when he ran into a crowd of people. It looked like he was heading towards the north exit of Domino City so I came back to get you all." Jim looked at Axel confused.

"Why would he go there? It's just a big desert that stretches forever."

"Remember that phone call? Maybe he ran off to meet someone there," said Axel.

"You're right! What if that was Jaden? Let's get going, we're bound to run into him sometime," said Jim excitedly.

"Where are we going?" asked Atticus, coming to stop right in front of Jim and Axel. The rest of the gang followed behind Atticus, catching their breaths as they stopped too.

"We're going to head to the north exit of Domino City," stated Jim, answering Atticus' question as they gazed at the swarming crowd in front of them.

"It's going to be hell going through that," remarked Axel.

* * *

"There's the tree," huffed Jesse as he stopped running to catch a breather. He walked towards the tree, deciding to take a short break there. That's when he noticed something that looked familiar.

"Well I'll be, it's a red backpack," said Jesse. "Something looks familiar about it though, but I can't quite place my finger on it." Jesse looked at it more closely to see if there was any way to identify it. He opened it up peering at the contents. His eyes lit up as he saw some huge chocolate bars.

"Boy, I'm hungry," remarked Jesse as he took one out to look at.

At that moment, he heard a voice shout, "I caught you thief!" Jesse set the chocolate bar down quickly and dropped the backpack.

"I wasn't taking anything! I was just taking a quick peek to see if I could find the owner of this," gesturing towards the backpack. Phil stood a few feet away, pointing his finger angrily at Jesse.

"Don't try to hide that chocolate bar! I know you're the thief who has been hoarding my chocolate bars," shouted Phil angrily. "And what better reason would there be for looking the through a stranger's backpack? Of course you were looking for something to steal."

All the sudden, Pharaoh came running back towards the backpack. Jesse looked at the feline, shocked to see it.

"Pharaoh?" shouted Jesse in a question and an exclamation. Phil looked at Jesse with an eyebrow raised.

"Does everyone know this cat? That boy Jaden ran off after this pussy some time ago. Apparently, it has come back to that backpack of his," remarked Phil in way like he was solving a mystery.

"Wait, this is Jaden's backpack?" asked Jesse. Phil raised his eyebrow at Jesse again.

"You know that Jaden kid?"

"Of course I do! He's my best bud! Ya'll saw Jaden here?" asked Jesse.

"Yup, I had a duel with that boy. He was quite the extraordinary duelist. The kid obliterated me in two turns, although I may not be the best at dueling myself. He was something else though," praised Phil, who seemed to be absorbed in his thoughts.

"That's Jaden for ya'll. Where is he by the way?" asked Jesse, snapping Phil out of his daydream.

"He went off to save some person I couldn't even see," said Phil. "I swear he was going crazy, hearing screams, talking to no one, and I thought I was crazy." Phil looked back at Jesse and sweat dropped as Jesse seemed to be talking to no one also.

Ruby Carbuncle appeared on Jesse's right shoulder as Jesse said, "Ruby, looks like Jaden ran off to help someone again. Let's go find him."

"Kids these days, their imagination is endless," commented Phil to himself as Jesse looked back up at Phil.

"Do ya'll know where Jaden went?" inquired Jesse. Phil pointed down the road.

"He went past my store and down a huge cliff," said Phil as a horrified look appeared on Jesse's face.

"He fell down a cliff?" asked Jesse incredulously. Phil stared at Jesse in confusion for a second before he realized what Jesse meant.

"Oh no, that didn't happen!" exclaimed Phil, much to Jesse's relief.

"So where is he, uh..." started Jesse.

"It's Phil," completed the store keeper.

"And I'm Jesse," smiled the turquoise haired boy, offering his hand to Phil.

* * *

"What was it like when you saved the world the first time!" pestered Arielle. Jaden rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I don't know. Grateful I guess, but if it weren't for my friends, I couldn't have done," grinned Jaden at his response, remembering how he beat Kagemaru and the three Sacred Beasts.

"So do you have a _girlfriend _Jaden?" questioned Arielle. Jaden froze at that question, thinking about how he should respond to that.

"I do have a friend who is a girl," was Jaden's reply. Arielle just stared at him for a second.

"You don't have an actual girlfriend, but you've saved the world a couple times?" asked Arielle incredulously.

"I guess not," Jaden replied, not quite getting what Arielle was getting at. "Enough about me, how did you even end up in that situation with Sabbath?" asked Jaden, trying to shift the attention away from him, especially off the girlfriend topic.

"I'm not sure to be honest. It was all blur. I can't remember what happened that well," started Arielle. She paused for a moment before she exclaimed, "Wait, I remember now. I was running from Sabbath when he split up into a few lions. I panicked while I was running and fell down the cliff when I turned around to look at the lions. Luckily, I grabbed a hold of a part of the cliff while falling, and started climbing into the opening on the side of it."

Jaden nodded as he took in all that information. "Why was Sabbath after you in the first place?"

"I don't know that part at all," answered Arielle quickly.

Jaden stared at the ground thinking about the information he received from Arielle. _'Why would Sabbath be after her? A lion like him from another dimension wouldn't just be after someone for the fun of it. She did answer my last question a bit quickly too. Maybe a little too quickly.'_

"Hey Jaden, we're here now," spoke Arielle, trying to snap Jaden out of his thoughts. They had reached Phil's store. That's when Jaden heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jay, where ya'll been?" came Jesse's voice as he waved to Jaden from a distance.

"Jesse! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Jaden in surprise.

"I could be asking you the same thing," replied Jesse with a smile.

"I just wandered off after I graduated from Duel Academy. I'm not really going anywhere specific at the moment. What about you?"

Jesse opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone shouting, "Hey Jesse! Long time no see! I'm glad you followed the directions here correctly."

Jesse turned towards the store entrance. The voice came from a boy about with his arms crossed while leaning against the wall of the store. He had brown eyes and decently long black hair that curled slightly at the end. His green, plaid collar shirt sat completely unbuttoned as it blew in the wind around a regular dark blue t-shirt. He also wore faded blue denim jeans and black sport shoes.

"Hey Telfair, it has been a long time," grinned Jesse in response. Telfair pushed off the wall and gave Jesse a high-five. He then looked at Jaden.

"So you're the famous Jaden Yuki?" inquired Telfair.

"In the flesh, and you're Telfair?" asked Jaden even though he knew the answer.

"Yup, and I assume you already know Jesse by the way he greeted you," said Telfair.

"Yeah, we met at Duel Academy," added Jesse. Jaden looked back at Jesse.

"What are you doing here anyways?" asked Jaden again.

"A friend can't come by to greet a friend?" asked Jesse jokingly.

"Of course you can. I'm just wondering why else you might be here," laughed Jaden.

"I asked Jesse to come here," answered Telfair. "I've known him long before he went off to North Academy. I decided to catch up with him now that he has graduated from North."

"Makes sense, but why did you pick this location. There's nothing really here. It just doesn't seem like a place for catching up," said Jaden.

"Well actually, I have a little dilemma and I don't want other people to hear," was Telfair's response.

"And what is your little dilemma here?" questioned Jesse.

"Uh, can we talk about it inside? I don't want other people hearing about it, but Jaden can come," requested Telfair as he beckoned Jaden and Jesse inside. Jaden glanced at Arielle.

"Could you stay out here and wait, Arielle?"

"Anything for you Jaden!" exclaimed Arielle willingly.

"Who is that girl?" asked Jesse once they were inside.

Jaden looked back outside and said, "Her name is Arielle. She ran into a little trouble and I helped her out."

"What kind of trouble?" inquired Telfair quickly as they got situated around a table.

"This is going to sound really weird, but it's not a joke. Okay?" commented Jaden.

"Try me," responded Telfair.

"Things are always weird with ya'll, Jaden. Just lay it on us," grinned Jesse. Jaden took a deep breath before he began.

"Okay, you know that cliff outside this store?" Jesse and Telfair nodded. "I was chasing Pharaoh when I heard a scream. Well actually, Winged Kuriboh heard the scream," added Jaden.

Jesse continued to nod while Telfair had confusion written all over his face. "Oh, let me explain it to ya'll," volunteered Jesse as he noticed Telfair's confused expression. "Pharaoh is a cat that Jaden took with him, right?" Jaden nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Why were you chasing after Pharaoh anyways?" interrupted Telfair.

"Long story, I'll explain it some other time," answered Jaden. Telfair nodded slowly as he shifted his attention back to Jesse.

"Anyway, ya'll know that I have a duel spirit, right Telfair? My Ruby Carbuncle," Telfair nodded again. "Jaden has one too. His is Winged Kuriboh," Jesse explained.

Understanding dawned on Telfair's face at Jesse's explanation. "I get it now! Continue now Jaden."

"Alright, so I ran down a pathway that led to the bottom of the cliff. I then saw Arielle inside a gap in the cliffs. The weird part was that she was surrounded by a few lions, which were about to have her for lunch," continued Jaden.

Telfair and Jesse looked at Jaden in shock. Jaden shrugged his shoulders at them and resumed his story.

"It only gets a lot weirder from here."

"What'd you do?" asked Telfair, who was sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Well, I caught the lions' attention firs-," started Jaden before he was interrupted by Telfair again.

"How'd you catch their attention? Did you do some sort of amazing attack or something?"

"Uh… I just yelled and sort of taunted them," laughed Jaden as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Right…I could of guessed," sweat dropped Telfair.

"After that, the lions jumped down from the cliff and fused into one **huge** lion. Then is started talking. We got into a little fight after that, but of course I won," grinned Jaden triumphantly while Jesse and Telfair had their mouths wide open in shock again.

"So let me get this straight. Ya'll fought a talking lion and saved that gal out yonder?" said Jesse, pointing outside.

"Yup, you pretty much summarized it down to size there," remarked Jaden.

"Wow, I'm not sure what to believe now," stated Telfair. Jesse turned towards Telfair.

"Maybe you can start with ya'll story now," suggested Jesse.

"I guess I could, but I'm waiting for another old friend of mine," said Telfair as he looked towards the door. As if right on cue, a girl with chestnut brown hair walked through the door. She looked over at Telfair and smiled with her pearly white teeth. Her light brown eyes matched her shorts as they ended just above her knees. Her shirt was silky black and was buttoned all the way up. She took off her dark blue cap as she joined the group.

"Is this a huge reunion or something?" asked the girl cheerfully.

"To a certain extent," spoke Telfair in response as he pulled over another chair.

The girl looked over at Jesse and Jaden and smiled. They smiled back, although Jesse felt the air get knocked out of him when she smiled.

"The name is Jaden," spoke the Slifer.

"And I'm Jesse," said Jesse, barely getting that out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two. I'm Melinda, but you can call me Linda or Lyn for short," said Melinda as she sat down.

"Well, now that everyone is here, plus Jaden, I can start on my experience," started Telfair.

"It all began one week ago. I was just minding my own business, walking to my math class," said Telfair before Jaden interrupted.

"You take a math class? Don't you get enough school work from the normal year?"

"To be honest, not really," said Telfair truthfully.

Jaden turned away for a second muttering to himself, "Crazy."

Telfair continued, "Like I said, I was walking on my own when I suddenly saw a group of tigers awaiting me. When I saw them, I tensed up and immediately got ready to run, but they didn't attack me. Surprisingly enough, they spoke to me." Jaden raised his eyebrow at that, but allowed Telfair to continue. "Then, the tigers fused together into one, just like what happened with Jaden and the lions."

Jesse jumped out of his chair and asked, "You're saying ya'll had an experience like Jay?" Telfair shook his head in acknowledgment.

"Wait, something like that happened to me too," exclaimed Melinda. Jesse looked around at everyone in confusion.

"Why did that happen to ya'll?" wondered Jesse.

Jaden looked at the two others and asked, "Did the creatures come to tell you about the new Supreme King in an alternate dimension or something like that?"

Telfair and Melinda looked at each other in surprise and gasped.

"You don't think it was true of what they said?" asked Telfair.

"Well, what other better explanation would there for his disappearance?" answered Melinda with another question.

"What are ya'll talking about?" demanded Jesse.

"The creatures said the new ruler of the dimension goes by Misawa," stated Telfair.

Everyone gasped simultaneously, "Bastion."

* * *

_**Woot another Chapter done! And now the questions...How do Telfair and Linda(I'm going to start calling her that now) know Bastion and how did Bastion end up in this disaster? What is with that girl Arielle? Is Jesse falling for Linda and what will Telfair think if he is? Will the gang make it through the crowd and reunite with Jaden? And there goes Phil accusing Jesse, who else will he accuse before he find the 'actual' thief? Lastly, will gang be able cooperate at all whatsoever? Find out in the next chapter!**_

_**Hopefully, some of the previous questions have been answered, but if not, you shall find out later! (How evil am I?) Well, please review! It gives me motivation to write the next one and hopefully, I'll update even sooner! I might answer some of the above questions is you review too! And again, I ask that you guys may look at my poll and answer! Thanks for reading! **_**+(^.^)+**


	4. Chapter 4: Unraveling the Past

_**Finally I updated. I know, I'm horrible. I said I would try to update sooner, but ended up later, but you know what happens when you get addicted to another anime, but I admit I did slack off. Anyway, here's Chapter 4! Yay!**_

_**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Yugioh Gx, their characters and everything else related to that, but I do own my OC's and this plot.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Unraveling the Past**_

"Wait, hold the phone! How do you two know Bastion? I know how Linda does, but what about you guys?" asked Telfair, looking at Jaden and Jesse.

"Well, I met Bastion at Duel Academy, "said Jaden.

"I don't know him too well, but I remember meeting him at the first alternate dimension," answered Jesse.

"What alternate dimension?" questioned Telfair, obviously confused by what Jesse meant.

"Long story, we'll tell you some other time. How do you guys know Bastion though?"

"Let's see, I think it was before he left to North Academy. Give me a bit to remember," replied Telfair.

"I'll start since Telfair is having trouble remembering," continued Linda.

"Hey! It was starting to come to me!" exclaimed Telfair.

"Well, I didn't have to take the time to remember," countered Linda.

"How about ya'll just get started with the story?" suggested Jesse, breaking up the argument.

"I'll explain it then," started Telfair which caused Linda to roll her eyes, but she didn't intervene.

_**xXx Flashback xXx **_

'_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!'_

_The school bell rang as the students raced into the school. It was the first day of middle school. All the students were flowing into their designated classrooms as I entered Room 6 with Linda. She was the only person I knew in this brand new school. I looked around the room, seeing desks lined up in rows across the whole room, other than the big desk in front of the room which was probably the teachers. After five minutes of waiting, the teacher stood up and looked around the classroom as she started class. _

"_Good morning class! My name is Mrs. Spruce and I will be your teacher for this class. Now I will begin class by seeing who is here at the moment," began Mrs. Spruce. She scanned her desk and picked up a sheet of paper. _

"_If you hear your name, please say, 'Here," stated Mrs. Spruce as she took out her reading glasses. "Bruce?"_

"_Here."_

"_Ryan?"_

"_Here."_

"_George?" _

"_Here."_

"_Telfair?" _

"_Here."_

"_Sarah?"_

"_Here."_

"_Melinda?"_

"_Here."_

"_Bastion?" There was a long pause before Mrs. Spruce asked again._

"_Bastion, are you here?" asked Mrs. Spruce as she looked up from her sheet. I decided to raise my hand at that moment since I really needed to use the bathroom. She scanned the classroom and noticed my raised hand. "Are you Bastion?"_

"_Um no, but can I use the bathroom?" I asked rather timidly._

"_Of course, but next time, you need to use the bathroom before class if you need to go," answered Mrs. Spruce sternly. _

"_Okay," I mumbled quietly before dashing out of the classroom. I wandered the hallway for a couple of minutes, trying to locate the bathroom. _

"_I wonder where it is?" I was still wandering aimlessly until I ran into someone, knocking both of us over. _

"_I'm so sorry," I sputtered as I got up quickly. I looked down at the person I just knocked over. It was a teenage boy, about my age. _

"_Apology accepted," replied the boy with a British accent as he got up from the ground. "What are you doing out here anyways?"_

"_Well uh, I had to go use the bathroom, but I can't seem to find it," I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed by that fact. _

"_It's just down the hallway, I just passed it," pointed out the boy helpfully. _

"_Oh thanks! Why aren't you in class?" I asked before heading off to the bathroom._

"_I was preoccupied with a new formula I was learning," explained the boy._

"_Oh cool. Well, I have to go; the teacher is going to be mad at me for taking too long. The name is Telfair by the way," I added, already dashing through the bathroom door._

_I eventually returned to the classroom after a few minutes. Taking my seat in class again, Mrs. Spruce looked at me and beckoned me over to her desk. _

"_Why were you taking so long? Were you trying to skip class?" asked Mrs. Spruce accusingly._

"_Of course not! I was having trouble finding the bathroom," I answered, defending myself._

"_It's one thing that you were trying to skip class, but it's another thing when you try to lie to me!" continued Mrs. Spruce angrily. _

_I was about to open my mouth to reply, but someone else answered first._

"_Mrs. Spruce, he truly was lost. I ran into him in the hallway." I turned around in shock, seeing the boy who I ran into the hallway. Mrs. Spruce looked at him for second before dismissing both of us grudgingly. I looked at the boy again, sighing with relief._

"_Hey thanks for helping me out back there. I was running out of things to say." He looked back at me and nodded. _

"_No problem. You were speaking the truth after all so I decided to help out. She doesn't seem to like you very much. The name is Bastion, just so you know. You ran off before I could tell you," acknowledged Bastion, walking back to his seat. _

_Class continued for the next hour while I resisted the urge to fall asleep. Linda sat next to me, nudging me each time I started to nod off. Most people just sat there in class, - me included- but a few people would raise their hands and answer the questions the teacher asked. Linda was one of the few people. Bastion was in another league though. He would answer almost every other question and was correct each time._

_After an hour, I started nodding off again, but this time, Linda was up at the board, therefore there was no one to keep me awake. Mrs. Spruce noticed immediately and took the opportunity to bust me. _

"_So now you decide to take a nap in my class Telfair," exclaimed Mrs. Spruce with a sinister grin, snapping me awake instantly. Linda smacked her hand to her forehead. I knew I was in for it this time. _

'_RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!'_

_It was the lunch bell and my escape pod! I dashed out of the classroom before Mrs. Spruce could chew me out. Linda was already outside the classroom since she was at the board. We were about to take off to the lunchroom when we heard someone running up behind us. _

"_You don't mind if I join you guys?" asked Bastion. _

"_Not at all. That's the least I can do for you after what you did earlier in class. You okay with that Linda?" I asked, looking at Linda expectantly._

"_I fine with that. Some extra company won't do us any harm." _

_The lunchroom was insanely loud when we entered it. We jumped into the lunch line and got our food quickly, since we were pretty much the last people to enter. After looking around for a minute, we spotted an empty table. Bastion sat down first, resulting in getting his chair pulled out under him. I turned to look at the person who pulled the chair out under Bastion with a glare. _

"_What was that for?" I shouted. A boy, who I recognized as Larson, had pulled the chair. _

"_Let's see what genius here is going to do," snickered Larson, looking at his lackeys. There were about five other kids with him. Bastion stood up and looked at the boy. He opened his mouth to retaliate, but I intervened by jumping between them, activating my duel disk. _

"_Let's settle this how we should normally at this school." Larson looked at me in shock and anger._

"_What's it to you napper? This is between Misawa and me." Bastion looked at me, also trying to talk me out of this._

"_Why are you helping me? Let me settle this with Larson." I only shook my head._

"_This is how I'm going to repay you for what you did earlier for me in class." _

_**xXx End of Flashback xXx **_

"So that's how ya'll met Bastion?" asked Jesse.

Jaden looked at Telfair curiously asking, "What was the result the result of the duel?"

Linda answered instead saying, "I was confident Telfair could defeat him, but they dragged him into a triangle duel. It was Telfair vs Larson vs one of his lackeys. They double teamed against Telfair and beat him."

"What kind of deck do you two use?" wondered Jaden.

"I use a dragon deck. They're my favorites! Linda uses a fairy deck, and she uses it brilliantly too," answered Telfair, causing Linda to look away in embarrassment.

"We should duel sometime," said Jaden with his trademark smile, looking at Telfair and Linda.

"Oh yeah! I always wanted to duel you Jaden! It's on," shouted Telfair.

"I hate to burst your bubbles, but we have an issue at hand right now," remarked Linda, bringing Jaden and Telfair back to reality.

"Oh right, so how are we going to get Bastion back?" asked Jaden, getting back to business.

"Ya'll know how those random monsters came and visited ya'll? Maybe we could follow them back the way they left," suggested Jesse.

"Of course! Good going Jesse," complimented Telfair.

"What animal or monster did you see, Linda?" asked Jaden.

"I didn't see one," started Linda. She paused in thought for a moment before her eyes flashed with an idea. "What I did see was a portal with a voice coming through it. It disappeared right after it spoke to me, but we could try to reactivate the portal."

"Alright! Now we know what we're doing next. I say we head towards it now!" exclaimed Telfair, dashing out the door of the store.

"Does he even know where he's going?" questioned Jesse.

"I highly doubt it," laughed Linda.

* * *

"Wow, that was way harder than I thought," sighed Syrus.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad," said Hassleberry. Syrus glared at him.

"Then why are you as tired as the rest of us?" Syrus asked.

"Gah, you're lucky that I am tired soldier," retorted Hassleberry.

"Why did we even have to follow him?" complained Chazz, referring to Jesse. Blair only glared at Chazz since she was too tired to even smack Chazz.

"You should really think of others rather than just yourself, but then again, I guess that poor excuse you have as a brain can only think of so much." Chazz glared back at Blair, too tired to counter that insult.

"I'm worn out mate. We should just wait for tomorrow before we head off anywhere," commented Jim, looking at Axel for approval.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm tired for once. That crowd was hell," admitted Axel.

"Why don't we go back to our rooms at the hotel we're staying at tonight? We can start out on our adventure tomorrow after breakfast," suggested Atticus.

"That's not a bad idea. After all, we won't be doing Jesse or ourselves any good in the condition we're in right now," agreed Alexis.

"Well, I guess it's settled then mates. We'll stay for the night at the hotel," announced Jim to the rest of the gang. The clock struck seven when they entered the hotel.

* * *

"So we're heading towards the forests past the South exit of Domino City? Isn't that pretty far from where we are right now?" asked Telfair, who was now informed on where they were going.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty late once we arrive at Domino City. We probably can't make it today unless we plan on finding it in the dark," agreed Jaden.

"Where are we going and what's going on?" asked Arielle. Jaden looked at her for a second before realizing that she was out of the loop.

"Well, uh…how to begin…" started Jaden nervously.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'll do it for you Jaden," said Arielle, causing Jaden to sigh with relief.

"Ya'll look! There's Domino City!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Alright, let's check into the hotels for tonight. We can start out tomorrow," suggested Linda.

"I second that," supported Telfair.

"It's settled then. To the hotel!" exclaimed Jaden.

"I'm going to head back to my house now then. Thanks Jaden," thanked Arielle with wink.

"Uh, then see you," said Jaden, confused by her gesture yet again.

"Who was she anyways?" asked Linda after Arielle disappeared from sight.

"See was some girl Jaden saved. She's a little fan girl crazy over Jaden," explained Telfair.

"What are ya'll waiting for? Let's go the hotel," shouted Jesse, already starting towards to it.

"Race ya there!" challenged Telfair, already passing Jesse. Linda only shook her head while Jesse and Jaden took off after Telfair. She sighed and chased after them. Telfair dashed through the door of the hotel first, followed by Jesse, Jaden, and Linda.

"Can we get two rooms for the night?" Telfair asked the man working at the desk. The name tag on desk read Joseph. The man, who was probably Joseph, looked over at his computer and sighed.

"Unfortunately, we only have one more room left. You three boys can share a room and I can find another room for the girl that isn't too full," suggested Joseph.

"Fine with you Linda?" asked Telfair.

"I guess," answered Linda, who was definitely not pleased with the idea.

"You sure? I mean you could alwa-" began Telfair, only to be cut off.

"I'm not staying in the same room as you boys!" shouted Linda. "No offense by the way. I'll just take my chances with who I'm staying with."

"None taken. We understand," laughed Jaden at Linda's outburst.

"Well you youngsters should head to your room now. It's past eight. Here's your key, boys. I'll lead you to your room, young lady," volunteered the man.

"We're Room 206," announced Jesse, peering at the key.

"Hey, I want to be in charge of it," complained Telfair. Linda smacked his arm.

"Remember what happened _last time_ you were in charge of the keys?" hinted Linda. Telfair's face instantly paled.

"On a second thought, you can be in charge Jesse," suggested Telfair. Jesse laughed at Telfair's quick change in decision.

"Let's go check out our room guys!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Well, you know where to find us. Come by if you need anything," said Telfair, looking at Linda. She nodded in acknowledgement and followed after the man.

"What's a pretty gal like you doing with those three ruffians?" asked Joseph.

"They're friends of mine. What room am I going to be staying in?" asked Linda, changing the subject.

"Room 305. It's one floor higher than your _friends_," answered Joseph.

"Alright," replied Linda as she continued to follow the man, wondering how her roommates would treat her.

"And here we are," announced the Joseph. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." Linda entered the room where two girls were lounging on their beds, watching TV. They both turned to look at Linda, one of them glaring slightly.

"Do you girls mind if she stays here for the night?" asked Joseph.

"Sure, do whatever," said the girl that wasn't glaring dismissively.

"Have fun ladies," grinned Joseph as he walked away. Linda slowly closed the door behind her and walked in. There was a lone bed on the opposite side of the room of the girls.

"You can have the other bed over there," said one of the girls, pointing to the other side of the room. The other girl only glowered at Linda.

"Alright thanks, my name is Melinda, but I prefer Linda," commented Linda, trying to get a conversation going.

"I go by Rebecca. This is Karen," acknowledged Rebecca. Karen continued to watch the television, ignoring them converse.

"Uh alright, I'm going to head out again," finished Linda, deciding to go find Room 206. She found the room quickly and knocked.

"Linda, is that you?" questioned Telfair.

"Yeah, can I come in?" The door popped open immediately revealing a huge mess. Jaden and Jesse both had pillows in their hands. Telfair dived behind a bed as Jesse chucked a pillow at Telfair.

"Hey Linda, want to join our pillow fight?" asked Jaden.

"I think I'll pass," responded Linda, starting to relax. Telfair aimed a pillow at Jaden, but he ducked at the last moment. Unfortunately, the pillow continued and nailed Linda, knocking her down. She recovered quickly, with a look of fury on her face.

"I think ya'll are dead Telfair," laughed Jesse, looking at Linda. She already had a pillow in her hand, ready to do battle.

"Oh fux, I'm so screwed!" yelped Telfair. He quickly shifted Jaden in front of him as a shield.

"There's no one to save you this time!" exclaimed Linda, smacking Jaden out of the way just to get to Telfair.

"Ouch, she's dangerous. I would hate to be in Telfair's spot right now," muttered Jaden, already nursing his head. A look of evil crossed Linda's face as she stared down Telfair. Jesse scurried away from the soon-to-be massacre.

_**xXx Five Minutes Later xXx**_

"I think he's out cold," commented Jesse. Jaden was poking at Telfair's unconscious body. They looked back at Linda in awe.

"Where did this dent in the wall come from?" wondered Jesse, scanning the room.

"He had it coming. I would have to say this is at least the sixth time I have knocked him out in a pillow fight," counted Linda, already calming down.

"Wow, you have some amazing fire power. You're on my team next time," exclaimed Jaden, already calling dibs on Linda.

"We'll see," laughed Linda. "It's starting to get real late. I should return to my room."

"What room are ya'll staying in?" asked Jesse.

"Room 305. Tell Telfair if he's up for another beating," teased Linda.

"No problem, I will. See ya'll tomorrow," replied Jesse.

"Yeah, see you Linda," waved Jaden, still staring at Telfair's body.

"See you guys in the morning," said Linda, already heading to her room. She climbed the stairs and reached Room 305 quickly and knocked.

"Come in," admitted Rebecca. Linda entered the room and headed to her bed. She started to relax after all the day's events. She almost fell into a deep slumber when Rebecca snapped her out of it.

"You may use the bathroom first if you want," remarked Rebecca, gesturing towards the bathroom.

"Oh thanks. I'll try not to take too long," thanked Linda. She locked the bathroom door behind her and got in the shower. After finishing that, she brushed her teeth and changed into her night clothes. She was about to exit the bathroom when she heard something that made her stop. She pressed her ear to the bathroom door.

"So are the preparations complete?" asked a voice, which sounded like Rebecca.

"Seems like it. Arielle told the master that the pieces are set," answered Karen sinisterly. Linda gasped at the name that was mentioned. She waited to hear more.

"Perfect, those fools won't know what they're getting into," replied Rebecca.

"Now Arielle and the master will have it ready tomorrow, perfectly set for those immature brats," laughed Karen.

"After they're gone, we'll deal with the other group. _She_'ll pay those Rhodes back for what they did," remarked Rebecca. They stopped talking for the moment before Karen started rambling about something else.

"How long has that girl been in the bathroom? I thought she said that she would try not to take too long," grumbled Karen. Linda decided that was all she was going to hear for now and walked out of the bathroom door.

"I hope I wasn't too long," Linda said innocently, acting oblivious to what they had spoken about.

"You're fine. You can go next Karen," suggested Rebecca. Karen grumbled something and entered the bathroom. Linda decided to try to go sleep now, but her mind was racing.

'_I wonder what they meant with Arielle? It sounds like they're going to do something bad. What did the Rhodes do anyway? I wonder who they are?" _

She eventually drifted off. The winds started blowing rapidly outside as a storm began to form, foreshadowing the incoming turmoil.

* * *

_**I think Linda covered some of the questions. I'll let you wonder about the rest and how they'll be answered. Please review! It works well at motivating me to write more. Hopefully, Chapter 5 will be up soon. Just keep hoping and maybe it will be up sooner than you think. Thanks for reading! **_**+(^.^)+**_**  
**_


	5. Chapter 5: Another Reuniting

_**Woot! I got a chapter up before school! Guess what book I got today? That's right, Mockingjay!(If you haven't read the Hunger Game series, I highly recommend it!) So, to commemorate my receievings, I decided to upload another chapter! Happy Readings! **_

_**A/N: Keep in mind when you read this chapter that this is in Narrative perspective! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, its characters, and all that other good stuff. If I did, I wouldn't be here would I? I do own my OC's and this plot. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Another Reuniting**_

The bright, rising sun shined through the hotel window, awakening Jesse from his slumber. He pulled off his blankets and jumped off his bed. Jaden and Telfair were both asleep, seeming like they were competing to be the loudest with their snores. After listening to their heated-competition for a couple minutes, there was a knock on their door.

"Anyone awake yet? Knowing Telfair, he'll be sleeping till noon," snickered Linda, who was waiting outside Room 206. Jesse opened the door, allowing Linda to enter.

"Jay and Telfair are still snoozing," said Jesse, pointing out the obvious.

"Huh, so someone else naps as long as Telfair?" asked Linda.

Jesse laughed saying, "I dunno about that. Telfair may have some competition. Jay sleeps in pretty long. He would miss class so much at Duel Academy."

"Did he? Telfair finally fixed his habits in class. It's hard to believe how much he used to slack off. Now, he gets pretty good grades. I think Bastion motivated him to do better," commented Linda.

"What about ya'll?" asked Jesse.

Linda shrugged saying, "I don't think I have changed too much. I was always decent." Jesse nodded while the two sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"So who were your roommates?" asked Jesse, recovering their conversation. A look of realization appeared on Linda's face.

"That's right! There were two girls named Rebecca and Karen. I was eavesdropping on one of their conversations last night while I was in the bathroom and I heard something interesting," answered Linda.

"Which was?" pressed Jesse.

"They mentioned something about that girl named Arielle. They were setting up something that sounded like a trap for someone. Then they talked about getting revenge on the…" Linda paused to think. Jesse nodded again, waiting for Linda to finish.

"What was that name? I can't seem to remember it," sighed Linda in defeat.

"It's fine. It was probably just a coincidence that Arielle was mentioned. I don't think it's anything that we need to be worried about," dismissed Jesse.

"Well, I guess I'll go get my stuff from my room now. The two girls in my room were gone by the time I woke up," said Linda, exiting the room.

She headed up the stairs to her room and was about to enter it when she heard some commotion.

"I say we go to IHOP for breakfast!" exclaimed a voice, which seemed to belong to a small person.

"And who put you in charge soldier?" asked another voice. The group rounded the corner revealing Syrus, Hassleberry, Chazz, Atticus, Jim, and Axel.

"Let's just go to the same restaurant we went to yesterday mates. It's not too far from here and crowd shouldn't be too big yet," compromised Jim. Linda sighed with relief once the arguing stopped. She was about to enter her room again when another voice stopped her.

"Hey there!" shouted Atticus, directing that towards Linda.

"Uh hi, can I help you?" asked Linda. Atticus' face drooped slightly at that response, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like t-" started Atticus.

"Leave the poor gal alone," interrupted Jm, dragging Atticus after him. "Good mornin' mate," greeted Jim, tipping his hat slightly forward. Linda only stared at the crocodile hanging on his back in shock. Everyone else muttered a small greeting, following Jim. After watching the peculiar group round the corner, she entered her room.

"What a bunch of crazy guys," remarked Linda as she gathered her belongings. After making sure she had everything, she exited the room. She almost ran smack into two girls, but stopped just in time.

"Woah, I'm so sorry!" apologized Linda, looking at Alexis and Blair.

"No, your fine," answered Alexis, waving it off.

"Have you seen a bunch of guys pass by here? They ditched us and now we have to find them. I'm Blair by the way," remarked Blair, who was slightly irritated.

"And I'm Alexis," added Alexis.

"I go by Linda and I'm not sure if the group I saw earlier is who you two are looking for, but I did find out one of the guy's name was Jim," informed Linda.

"Yup, that's definitely them," confirmed Blair.

"Are you staying here alone?"questioned Alexis, redirecting the attention back to Linda.

"No, actually I'm staying with three other boys in the hotel," answered Linda.

"We should get going Alexis. The guys will probably run off without us if we don't find them soon," interrupted Blair.

"Oh right, we should get going. Nice meeting you Linda," finished Alexis. Linda watched Blaire and Alexis walk off before deciding to head back to her friends' room. She arrived, finding Jaden and Telfair still competing with their snores.

"Oh hey, you're back!" exclaimed Jesse, walking out the bathroom door. Linda nodded, deciding to put an end to the lasting competition. She yanked the pillow under Telfair's head outwards, hoping to wake him. Amazingly enough, he slept though that as if she merely prodded him with her finger. Getting slightly annoyed, she used the pillow she just yanked out and started beating Telfair mercilessly until he woke up. Meanwhile, Jesse followed in Linda's footsteps and started on mission: Wake-up Jaden. He started rolling Jaden up in his blanket with a devious smile forming on his lips. After fully wrapping Jaden, he pulled the blanket outwards with all his might, sending Jaden flying off the bed. He flew off spinning and crashing onto the ground. Moments later, Telfair came flying on top of him, jolting both of them awake.

"Owe! What the fux! Didn't my beating yesterday take the replacement of this morning wake-up?" demanded Telfair.

"Woah! You slept in as long as I did!" exclaimed a surprised Jaden.

"Likewise," remarked Telfair, also rather surprised.

"Now that both of you are awake, you guys should get ready. We're eating breakfast at a restaurant pretty close to here. I heard about it from some people that passed me this morning," predetermined Linda, referring to the gang.

"Good idea!" agreed Jaden, pushing Telfair off of him. Telfair glared at Linda before he entered the bathroom to get ready.

"Telfair's still horrible at getting up, isn't he?" questioned Jesse, referring to Telfair's mood.

"Yeah, he holds a slight grudge for the first five minutes after I wake him up. After that, he completely forgets about it and returns to how he normally acts," mentioned Linda.

"Which isn't too normal," added Jesse jokingly. Telfair walked out five minutes later with his glare gone.

"Hey fellas, when are we going to breakfast? I'm starved," admitted Telfair, his small grudge gone just like Linda described.

"We're going after Jaden gets ready," answered Linda, mouthing, '_I told you so'_ to Jesse. Jaden was out of the bathroom as soon as he entered it, all ready.

"Wow, that was quick," commented Linda, somewhat surprised at how little time he needed.

Jesse laughed saying, "Oh Jay can't wait to get his hands on some food now. Knowing him, he'll probably check to see if they're got some fried shrimp."

"The restaurant has fried shrimp? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go guys!" rushed Jaden, already hurdling through the door. Telfair took off right after him leaving Jesse and Linda to eat his dust. The small group navigated their way out of the hotel and spotted the restaurant a few blocks further ahead, towering above the small buildings between the hotel and the restaurant. In a matter of minutes, they were standing outside the door taking in the mouth-watering scent of the fresh steaming bread.

"Oh wow! I'm so hungry! Let's go in guys," said Telfair, eagerly pulling on the door handle. They entered the restaurant finding it buzzing with activity. There were tables everywhere with almost all their chairs filled.

"Ya'll can get in line. I'll go find us all a table since I'm not too hungry yet," suggested Jesse.

"You sure? If you want, I can order something for you," responded Jaden, not wanting to leave his friend out.

"That sounds like a good idea. Ya'll can me what you get Jay," replied Jesse thankfully, muttering something about fried shrimp after he walked off. Jaden followed Telfair and Linda into the breakfast line and shifted his attention onto the breakfast menu, hoping to see fried shrimp somewhere on the menu. After scanning the menu, he concluded that he would stick with the pancake meal combo, slightly disappointed that there was no fried shrimp. He took a step a forward, still glancing at the menu before he knocked someone over, causing the person to drop their food.

"I'm so sorry!" apologized Jaden quickly before he looked down. A look of surprise, embarrassment, and pleasure crossed his face as he look at the person on the ground.

"Wow Jay, you go disappearing and now you come back, knocking me over, not mention trashing my breakfast. Some friend you are," replied person jokingly.

"I'm really sorry Alexis! Seriously, I didn't mean to," responded Jaden, not catching the jest.

"Relax Jay, I'm joking. It's great to see you again though! Figures I'd find you in a restaurant," added Alexis jokingly again. She was about to put her hands on the ground to pick herself up when Jaden offered his hand to help her up. Blushing a little, she took his hand, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Meanwhile, Linda spectated the whole scenario, slightly baffled by their recognition of each other. Her attention shifted to a different direction when she heard someone curse loudly.

"Hey, I was here first!" exclaimed Telfair, who was arguing with a person completely clad in black.

"Let's get something strait here. The Chazz is always first!" responded Chazz angrily.

"Stupidity is included," added Blair, drawing a glare from Chazz. Telfair opened his mouth to argue back, but was dragged back by Linda. Telfair turned to glare at Linda.

"What was that for?" asked Telfair, itching to get back into the fray. Linda ignored him and nodded a greeting to Blair.

"You guys can go first," compromised Linda. A look of satisfaction crossed Chazz's face while Telfair opened his mouth to protest.

"Why'd you let them go first?"

"Because Jaden actually knows these people. We'll get our turn eventually anyways," added Linda, gesturing towards Jaden and Alexis. The said two headed back towards them.

"Sweet, we're almost there. It's a shame they didn't have any fried shrimp," muttered Jaden.

"Who's the gal Jaden?" asked Telfair while Linda nodded a greeting to Alexis also.

"This is Alexis Rhodes. I sort of knocked her over along with her food so I'm going to buy her another breakfast," announced Jaden. Telfair nodded in acknowledgment while Linda paled at the mention of Alexis' last name, but she didn't say anything. They finally reached the counter, ready to order.

"Can I help you?" asked the lady over the counter.

"No, I waited in line for fifteen minutes to say 'hi' to you," muttered Telfair sarcastically, still irritated with the incident with Chazz. Linda stifled a giggle and began her order. Once everyone had completed their order, Jesse came running back towards them with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey ya'll, the whole gang is here!" exclaimed Jesse before he noticed Alexis.

"Where did you run off to Jesse? We were going to search for you after you dashed out of this restaurant a couple days ago," wondered Alexis.

"Oh sorry, I guess I sort of forgot to tell ya'll where I was going," answered Jesse.

"You ran off to meet Jaden without telling us, didn't you?" asked Alexis accusingly. Jesse shook his head in response.

"I was going to meet my old friend Telfair. It was pure coincidence that I ran into Jaden," remarked Jesse, pointing to the still-irritated boy. Alexis nodded, buying that response.

"So where is our table Jesse?" asked Telfair, perking up a little at the thought of finally getting to eat.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that after I saw the gang. I guess we can look for another table," laughed Jesse nervously.

"Great, let's find one quickly before I drop these trays," said Jaden, who was busy trying to balance three trays of food.

"Jaden, just let me hold my own tray. It's not completely your fault that you knocked me over. And with the table issue, you guys can sit with us," resolved Alexis, relieving a tray from Jaden. Jesse came over and took his tray too, allowing Jaden to sigh with relief. The small group found their way to the table. Seeing Atticus, Linda immediately started heading towards the other side of the table of him. Telfair followed her and ended up right next Chazz, much to his distaste. Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing again until they saw Jaden.

"Jaden!" exclaimed Syrus, immediately cutting off the argument.

"Hey, it's the Sarge! And there's Jesse too. Mission complete soldiers," commented Hassleberry.

"What mission?" asked Jaden.

"After breakfast, we were going to search for Jesse, but here he is right now," replied Syrus. Jaden sat down between Syrus and Hassleberry since both of them wanted him to sit by them. Everyone else greeted Jaden once they noticed Syrus and Hassleberry's outburst. Meanwhile, Telfair had returned his irritable mood, trying to ignore all of Chazz's comments. Atticus had noticed Linda and started towards her. Jim was feeding Shirley while Axel watched. The rest of the group sat there and ate while holding a lively conversation. Alexis eventually noticed what Atticus was up to and simply sighed, wondering if Linda was going to fall for Atticus' charm.

"I'm stuffed," remarked Jaden, leaning back against his chair while rubbing his stomach. Everyone else nodded in agreement and stood up. Linda had barely noticed Atticus and began to slowly inch away. Jaden had briefed everyone about what they were doing during breakfast and gang decided to tag along.

"You sure you all want to come?" asked Telfair, not really pleased with the size of the group.

"Of course line-cutter! We would be more help to Slacker over there than you ever would," answered Chazz.

"If I remember correctly, you were the one who cut! Plus, why would he want anyone helping that calls him Slacker?" countered Telfair, who was really starting to heat up now. Linda had to drag him away again before things started getting messy. At that moment, Atticus put his hand on Linda's shoulder, earning a small yelp of surprise and a smack to his face.

"Guys, let's head outside before we bring down the restaurant," said Jaden, trying to stop the brewing chaos. Everyone else agreed while Telfair held his glare on Chazz. Linda was still a little shaken from Atticus as the group exited the restaurant with Jaden leading the group.

"I see them! It looks like Jaden has found the other group," exclaimed Arielle. A person shifted behind her to witness what Arielle had said as Karen and Rebecca were conversing. They sat on a bench which had a perfect view of the restaurant.

"This creates some complications. I was hoping to keep the groups separate," began the person, obviously not pleased with the situation.

"What will we do then master?" asked Arielle.

"You and Rebecca can start up the portal according to plan. We'll just have to close up the portal before anyone else gets through," answered the person.

The two said people nodded and headed towards the south exit. The person looked back towards Karen.

"Now I would like you to follow the group. If anyone from the group disbands for a short time, take that person out!" Karen nodded and began to head off when she was stopped by the person.

"But leave the Rhodes to me and don't attempt to fight Jaden, he is much too powerful. Now don't fail me," commanded the person sinisterly.

"Oh I won't master. There's one specific person I want to get a crack at anyways," replied Karen smartly before she headed off. The person watched the three girls head off while keeping a watchful eye on the gang. She slowly began to follow the first two girls.

* * *

"So we're heading to a forest past the South exit of Domino City?" asked Syrus, who was a little frightened by the mention of heading off to another alternate dimension. The previous experience wasn't all that pleasant.

"Perk up soldier. We're doing this for a fellow troop," encouraged Hassleberry. Telfair and Linda were leading the group since Linda was the only one who knew where they were going. The gang reached the outskirts of the South exit, finding a looming forest ahead of them, beckoning them towards the vast darkness is held. Everyone shivered a little at the dark feeling emanating from it.

"God, what were you doing here Linda?" asked Telfair, trying to peer through the darkness. Linda shrugged, not really having an answer for being around this gloomy atmosphere.

"The portal was just along the outside of the forest. There's no way I would go in there," admitted Linda. All the sudden, something started glowing behind the first layer of trees.

"Is that a portal?" asked Jesse, coming up behind Linda and Telfair.

Linda nodded saying, "Yes it is, that's the exact spot where I saw it the first time."

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious that a portal would pop up right at this moment?" wondered Telfair. Everyone else nodded in agreement with Telfair's thought.

"What should we do then?" asked Alexis. Linda took a few steps forward in front of the group, attempting to get a better view of the portal when she was suddenly dragged forward rapidly into the portal.

"Linda!" exclaimed Telfair, immediately chasing her. Jesse followed after Telfair along with Jaden and Alexis. The rest of the group fell in step behind them. Telfair dived into the portal, followed by Jesse, Jaden, and then Alexis. Chazz jumped after Alexis, but ended up face-planting into the ground where the portal was a moment ago.

"Where'd the portal go?" asked Syrus worriedly. Everyone looked around futilely, hoping it would pop up again. Unfortunately for the gang, nothing happened. Chazz smacked his fist onto the ground cursing.

"Why did it disappear? The Chazz could've been so much help to Slacker and the group," shouted Chazz angrily.

* * *

"Master, four people followed after the girl, Karen, and Rebecca jumped in," remarked Arielle, taking in the info among the trees further into the forest.

"Four? Who were they?" interrogated the person.

"The first three were part of the original group. I believe the last person is named Alexis," answered Arielle.

"What? A Rhodes? God damn it! I vowed I would be the one to take them out! Looks like I'm going to have to let them back, at least the Rhodes that is. The rest can perish for all I care. At least we got rid of the intended target," commented the person, who was deep in thought.

"So what exactly do you plan?" asked Arielle.

"We shall stay here for the present moment. You may eliminate those pathetic followers, but leave the elder Rhodes to me. I'll get the girl later. I, Queen Deltres, cannot fail!" laughed Deltres maniacally.

* * *

_**And there ya go! Chapter 5 is in the books! I hope you liked it so far! It's a shame I had to split this reunion so quick, but what happens...happens. Now, I'll actually do the questions this time: Who is this Queen Deltres and what is her history with the Rhodes? Where are Jaden and the small group heading? Are they going to meet Bastion next time? And what are all your thoughts on Arielle now?(I'm curious on that one) If there any other questions that you have, feel free to ask! **_

_**So now, would you all would be so kind as to leave me a review? I'm about a quarter ways to 100! Anonymous reviews are allowed, I just won't be able to thank you. Thanks for reading! **_**+(^.^)+**


	6. Chapter 6: Light vs Dark!

_**Howdy there readers! Chapter 6 is now online! This chapter involved a lot of research and stuff. I feel accomplished that I got this one done. Anyway, enough about my sufferings,(Just kidding, it was fun to write!) on to Chapter 6!**_

_**Disclaimer: Can't forget this, I do not own Yugioh GX, their characters, and all that other good stuff, but I have possession of my own OC's and this plot.  
**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Light vs Dark! **_

Linda came hurtling out of the portal rapidly, completely unprepared for this ongoing event. She cursed loudly as she came down onto her left ankle awkwardly. Shock filled Linda's face as peered around at her surroundings. The whole place was virtually endless darkness, although it wasn't pure darkness. A dark purple aura seemed to light the area so you could see the place clearly enough, yet there was still an area with pure darkness that stretched endlessly behind Linda.

Linda took a ginger step forward and immediately fell down to her knees, wincing in pain. It wasn't broken, but her ankle had a mild sprain. Suddenly, there were gusts of wind that blew towards the darkness behind her. By pure instinct, Linda jumped away from where she knelt and came down on her ankle. Releasing a small yelp, she winced at the excruciating pain that she harbored. Shifting her weight to her uninjured ankle and turning around, she gasped at the small crater in ground that was where she sat a few seconds ago.

"Even with an injured ankle, you somehow managed to prolong your downfall. It's a shame that effort will all be for nothing," taunted a voice from the darkness.

Linda growled in response and hollered,"Who are you? Why did you attack me? Show yourself!"

The person laughed saying, "You can't have forgotten about me after staying a whole night with me and Rebecca? As for you, you're in no position to be making demands now, but I will reveal myself since that pain of yours seems to be impairing your memory."

Out of the darkness stepped Karen with a look of pleasure in her green eyes. Behind her loomed something with yellow eyes that pierced through the darkness that was hiding it.

* * *

Alexis flew out of the portal, landing on someone which provoked a shout of pain.

"Owe! Why am I always the one attacked by girls?" Alexis apologized quickly after getting off Telfair. They scanned their surroundings getting the same result as Linda did.

"Where are we or better yet, where is everyone else?" wondered Alexis.

"Those are both very good questions, if only I knew their answers," replied Telfair.

After a moment of silence, Telfair asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"I guess we just walk around hoping that we'll find someone else," suggested Alexis hopelessly. Telfair scoffed at that suggestion.

"That's pretty ingenious."

"It's not like you have a better suggestion," defended Alexis. Telfair shrugged and began to walk further into the seemingly endless purple. Alexis ran after him, not really wanting to be left alone.

"So what'd you eat for breakfast?" asked Telfair, who was trying to get a conversation going with Alexis. She stared back at him incredulously.

"I ate breakfast with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Telfair could picture Linda smacking her hand to her forehead at his stupid question in his head.

Attempting again, Telfair asked, "So what are your thoughts on Jaden?" Alexis froze at that question for a brief moment before recovering quickly.

"Jay is a pretty cool guy. I like his personality a lot, but ever since we entered the alternate dimensions the first time, things have never been exactly the same."

"How so?" questioned an intrigued Telfair. Alexis searched for the right words to describe her situation.

"I don't know how to describe it perfectly, but it's just like he has changed so much before we ran into that crisis. He seemed to forget how to have fun and that trademark smile of his disappeared, although he seemed to have recovered some of it before leaving Duel Academy," responded Alexis. Telfair thought about her response and shook his head in confusion.

"Jaden seemed to be having a lot of fun when he was hanging out with Jesse and me. We had a pillow fight last night, that is until Linda knocked me out," remarked Telfair grudgingly. At that moment, they heard an explosion from a distance.

"Let's go find out what's happening," exclaimed Telfair, who was now running off towards the sound of the explosion with Alexis trailing after him.

* * *

Jesse and Jaden flew out of the portal simultaneously into a familiar area, at least subconsciously familiar to them. The only difference from the past was that the area was buzzing with activity.

"Here again?" questioned Jaden.

"And where's here?" asked Jesse. Jaden pointed towards mild blue comet in the air.

"It was red last time I saw it. Do you remember seeing that?" Jesse shook his head in response.

"Where's everyone else?" wondered Jesse. Jaden looked around, just barely noticing that others weren't with them.

"Woah, they're not here. We gotta find them!" exclaimed Jaden.

"So where do we look for them?" asked Jesse. Jaden shrugged as a voice came from behind them, surprising them both.

"What are you guys doing here?" questioned a familiar voice.

"Bastion!" exclaimed Jaden as he and Jesse stepped back cautiously.

"Long time no see," responded Bastion who was in his familiar Ra Yellow attire.

"But aren't you some sort of evil lord now that needs to be saved?" questioned Jaden who was now really confused.

"And what gave you that idea may I ask?" pressed Bastion.

"Uh well, there was this random lion named Sabbath that came and told me that you were evil," began Jaden who was not too sure on how to explain the situation. Bastion raised his eyebrow at Jaden's quick explanation.

"Pardon?"

"Hey Bastion, ya'll wouldn't happen to know Telfair and Linda, would ya?" interrupted Jesse. Bastion raised his eyebrow again.

"I actually do know who they are. How do you know them?" questioned Bastion.

"Telfair has been an old friend of mine. I met with him yesterday and coincidently, Jaden happened to be at the exact location at where we met. Jay and I met Linda for the first time yesterday," answered Jesse.

"Where are they now?" asked Bastion.

"That's the problem. We took a portal here and I'm guessing we got separated," replied Jesse.

"How did you guys find a portal to come here and why did you guys even come here in the first place?" continued Bastion with his game of twenty questions.

"I'm not sure how we found the portal, but we came here because we heard that you were the new ruler here and some evil overlord," remarked Jaden.

"Did you guys even consider this to be a trap? What compelled you guys to think I would be evil?"

"Not really and I'm not sure, but we can't change that now. We've got to find Linda, Alexis, and Telfair. Where do you suggest we look Bastion?" pondered Jaden.

"A serious amount of dark energy emerged around the time you guys came out of the portal. If you look outside this town, there seems to be a huge purple mist of some sort that stretches for who knows how long. That seems like the most viable area where those three are," suggested Bastion. Right when Bastion finished speaking, an explosion could be heard from a distance.

"Sounds like trouble. Let's go guys!" declared Jaden.

* * *

Linda grimaced as she lifted herself back onto her knees. She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. Karen's monster, which was still hidden in the darkness, had launched a series of attacks. Linda had avoided them all, but all her dodging had put a lot of strain on her, especially with an injured ankle.

"Looks like the little girl as finally taken her seat. I might as well end this now, but where would the fun in that be?" jeered Karen.

"You think it'll be that easy to defeat me?" retorted Linda, regardless of her real condition. She knew realistically that she wouldn't last much longer, but she didn't plan on showing that she was going to throw in the towel that easily.

"Look _Melinda,_ was that your name? You think that little act of toughness will save you for long? How about I give you slight chance on saving yourself?" offered Karen.

"Which would be?" pressed Linda.

"We'll have a high-stakes duel on our soul. I think the old term was a Shadow Game!" smirked Karen. Linda gasped at the mention of that, but what choice did she have? She wasn't going to last long with that monster still looming in the darkness.

"Fine, but why would you put your life at stake and give me a chance?" wondered Linda.

"You think I'm giving you a chance? You can barely stand, wait you **can't** even stand. What makes you think you'll last in a Shadow Game?" laughed Karen. Linda growled angrily as she weighed her body onto her right knee. She then lifted herself onto her feet, surprising Karen.

"**Who **can't stand?" questioned Linda with a satisfied grin.

"Big deal, you can stand. Do you want a gold medal or something? You can have this instead_,"_ remarked Karen, tossing a duel disk at Linda. Catching the duel disk, Linda pulled out her deck and threw it in the deck slot as she continued stand. She had shifted most of her weight onto her right leg as she was trying to put as little weight as possible on her left leg. It probably would've been easier if she stayed kneeling, but she didn't want to get back down. The gold medal sounded desirable anyways.

Both duel disks flashed to life as 4000 appeared on each. "Duel!" they both shouted as they each drew five cards.

"I believe I shall begin your sufferings," began Karen as she drew her card. After analyzing her cards for moment, she announced, "I'll start with Chthonian Soldier in attack mode along with a couple of face downs. That will do for now." Two cards appeared behind the dark warrior who was just summoned.

_**Chthonian Soldier – Attribute Dark, ATK 1200, DEF 1400, Type Warrior/ Effect**_

_**When this card is destroyed by your opponent's attacking monster and sent to the Graveyard, inflict the Battle Damage you took from this battle to your opponent's Life Points as well.**_

Linda drew her card and looked over her hand. It contained _Spirit of the Harp, Royal Knight, White Magician Pikeru, Beckoning Light, Gift of the Mystical Elf, _and her newly drawn _Fairy Archer. _After pondering her move, she exclaimed,"I'll begin with Royal Knight, and attack your soldier!" Linda's knight vaulted forward and slashed through Karen's soldier. Unexpectedly, a sword shot out towards Linda from the dust caused by the battle.

_**Royal Knight – Attribute Light, ATK 1300, DEF 800, Type Fairy/ Effect**_

_**When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, gain Life Points equal to the DEF of the destroyed monster.**_

"I forgot to mention that Chthonian Soldier's ability is, when he is destroyed, we take equal battle damage," smirked Karen.

Linda grimaced slightly as the sword pierced her, but retorted, "Yet my knight's ability makes it so when it destroys a monster, I regain the destroyed monster's defense points as Life Points. That's 1400. I'll add one face down and that's it for now."

* * *

_Karen_

_3900 _

_Cards in hand: 3_

_Cards face down: 2_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_

* * *

_

_Linda_

_5300_

_Cards in hand: 4_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800 _

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 0_

_

* * *

_

Karen smirked as she drew her next card. "Let's start with my face down, Jar of Greed. This allows me to draw a card. I then play Fissure, which will destroy your Royal Knight." A hand reached up out of the ground and dragged down Linda's knight. "I'll follow with Ookazi, dealing 800 points of damage to you and finish by summoning Dark Blade for a direct assault!" A warrior clad in black appeared and lunged toward Linda with his sword extended, dealing 1800 points of damage. Unbearable pain shot through Linda, bringing out a shout of pain.

_**Jar of Greed/ Trap Card – Draw 1 card from your deck.**_

_**Fissure/ Spell Card – Destroys 1 opponent's face-up monster with the lowest ATK.**_

_**Ookazi/ Spell Card – Inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.**_

_**Dark Blade – Attribute Dark, ATK 1800, DEF 1500, Type Warrior**_

_**They say he is a dragon-manipulating warrior from the dark world. His attack is tremendous, using his great swords with vicious power.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Linda_

_2700_

_Cards in hand: 4_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_

* * *

_

Linda lifted her hand to draw a card when Karen intervened saying, "Stop right there! I activate my face down Time Seal. This skips your draw phase for the turn." Linda growled and looked back at her hand.

"I'll place one monster face down in defense and leave it at that," remarked Linda.

_**Time Seal/ Trap Card – Your opponent skips the Draw Phase of his/her next turn. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Karen_

_3900_

_Cards in hand: 2_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400 _

_

* * *

_

"That's all you could do? Pathetic. I'll liven things up by placing Science Soldier in attack. Now Dark Blade, attack that face down!" shouted Karen. Dark Blade slashed at the face down card, only to be repelled back.

"What the…" started Karen.

"Ha, you attacked my Spirit of the Harp which has more defense points than your Dark Blade's attack. Therefore, you lose Life Points instead of me," explained Linda.

"Lucky move, although I'll let you go now," commented Karen.

_**Science Soldier – Attribute Dark, ATK 800, DEF 800, Type Warrior**_

_**Soldiers equipped with state-of-the-art weaponry to face unknown creatures.**_

_**Spirit of the Harp – Attribute Light, ATK 800, DEF 2000, Type Fairy**_

_**A spirit that soothes the soul with the music of its heavenly harp. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Karen _

_3700_

_Cards in hand: 2_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 2_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_

* * *

_

"My turn and I'll start with this nifty card I drew. Double Summon! Now I can normal summon twice this turn. So first, I'll play my White Magician Pikeru and follow with Fairy Archer, both in attack mode. Next, I activate my Fairy Archer's ability. For each light monster on my side, - I count three- you take 400 points of damage. In trade for that, it can't attack, but my White Magician Pikeru can still attack your Science Soldier. But first, I activate my face down, Gift of the Mystical Elf. I regain 300 Life Points for each monster on the field. That's 1500 for me. Now go, White Magician Pikeru, take out that soldier!" Fairy Archer launched an array of arrows at Karen while White Magician Pikeru struck Science Soldier, causing him to shatter. Karen cringed back in pain momentarily, but recovered quickly.

"You're a pest, you know that? I'm going to make you wish you didn't attempt what you just did again," threatened Karen, causing Linda to shrug.

_**Double Summon/ Spell Card - You can Normal Summon 1 additional time this turn. You can only gain this effect once per turn.**_

_**White Magician Pikeru – Attribute Light, ATK 1200, DEF 0, Type Spellcaster/ Effect**_

_**During you Standby Phase, increase your Life Points by 400 points for each monster on your side of the field.**_

_**Fairy Archer – Attribute Light, ATK 1400, DEF 600, Type Fairy/ Effect**_

_**During your Main Phase, you can inflict 400 damage to your opponent for each face-up LIGHT monster you control. This card cannot attack during the same turn you activate this effect. Only one "Fairy Archer" can have its effect activated per turn.**_

_**Gift of the Mystical Elf/ Trap Card – Increase your Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Karen_

_2100_

_Cards in hand: 2_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 2_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_

* * *

_

_Linda_

_4200_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 3_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 1_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_

* * *

_

"My move then," commenced Karen while she drew her next card. She smirked again at her card. "This should do the trick. I'll sacrifice my Dark Blade for my Darknight Parshath. For every dark attribute monster in my graveyard, he gains 100 attack points and there are three. That's another 300 points for my Darknight. Now crush that puny fairy!" Darknight Parshath dashed forward on his horse leg and hurtled his sword through Fairy Archer. Linda shielded herself from the blow as her Life Points dropped again.

_**Darknight Parshath – Attribute Dark, ATK 1900, DEF 1400, Type Fairy/ Effect **_

_**When this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can remove from play 1 DARK monster from your Graveyard to draw 1 card. This card gains 100 ATK for each DARK monster in your Graveyard.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Linda_

_3400_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 2_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 2_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_

* * *

_

"That's all the havoc I'll wreak this turn. Just hurry and go now," rushed Karen.

Linda drew her next card in response and announced, "And since it's the Standby Phase, I gain 400 Life Points for each monster on my side of the field thanks to my White Magician Pikeru. Two monsters equal 800. Then I'll switch my White Magician into defense, add a face down, and I'll stop for now."

* * *

_Linda_

_4200_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 2_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 2_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_

* * *

_

"Finally," sneered Karen as she drew her next card. "I think I'll start by using The Warrior Returning Alive. That allows me to bring back one warrior type monster, and put it in my hand. I'll take back Dark Blade and normal summon him onto the field. He and Darknight Parshath will attack your two defensive monsters!" The two said monsters charged forward and decimate Spirit of the Harp and White Magician Pikeru. "I'll finish with a face down and let you try to dig yourself out of that hole."

_**The Warrior Returning Alive/ Spell Card – Select 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard and add it to your hand.**_

Linda looked her newly drawn card and shouted, "Let's begin with Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode."

_**Dunames Dark Witch – Attribute Light, ATK 1800, DEF 1050, Type Fairy**_

_**Even when all odds are against this brave fairy, she will press onwards in battle and never retreat.**_

"What's that puny fairy going to do? It has the same attack points as my Dark Blade. They'll only destroy each other," commented Karen.

"That's exactly what I plan to do! Dunames Dark Witch, combat with Dark Blade," responded Linda which surprised Karen. The two monsters clashed and destroyed each other simultaneously.

"Seeing that's the best you can do, I'll go now," Karen said. She smacked the card she just drew into a tiny compartment that appeared on the duel disk. "I activate the field spell, Mystic Plasma Zone! This will give all my Dark monsters a healthy boost in their attack." A purple vortex - darker than the area they were dueling in- appeared over the two duelists with lightning bolts raining down everywhere around them. The area's purple mist changed into an even darker, more eerie purple. "Now my Darknight Parshath gains 500 attack points from my field spell, as well as 300 from the dark monsters in my graveyard. Direct attack on that pest!"

Linda hollered in response,"That's not happening! You've triggered my face down, Enchanted Javelin. Now all that damage I would originally take will be added to my Life Points."

Karen shook her head and said, "I'm afraid you're mistaken. My face down, Mystical Space Typhoon, demolishes your Enchanted Javelin." Darknight Parshath zoned in for another attack when a Javelin appeared between Linda and the monster. Suddenly, a typhoon shot out from behind Darknight Parshath and shattered the javelin, leaving Linda vulnerable to the monster. Darknight Parshath slashed at Linda, triggering a shout of pain and also sending her flying a few feet backwards.

_**Mystic Plasma Zone/ Spell Card – Increase the ATK of all DARK monsters by 500 points and decreases their DEF by 400 points.**_

_**Enchanted Javelin/ Trap Card – Increase your Life Points by the ATK of 1 attacking monster.**_

_**Mystical Space Typhoon/ Spell Card – Destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card on the field. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_Linda_

_1500_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: 0_

_Graveyard: 5_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Dunames Dark Witch – ATK 1800, DEF 1050_

_

* * *

_

_Karen_

_2100_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900 + 500 ATK + 300 ATK, DEF 1400 - 400 DEF = ATK 2700, DEF 1000_

_Field Spell: Mystic Plasma Zone_

_Graveyard: 3_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_

* * *

_

"This isn't going to fun if you just lay there. I thought you were better than that," taunted Karen. Linda gritted her teeth and attempted to lift herself up, but she was in a lot of pain and could barely think straight. Suddenly, some clear pictures started popping into her head.

'_What is going on? Why do I feel…happy right now?" _wondered Linda.

"_Hey Linda, I'm always here for you. My dad said that you could stay with us. I'll gladly allow you stay with us under one condition. Don't die like the rest of your family," _said a voice in Linda's head. Linda opened her eyes immediately on that note and took in her scenario.

"Telfair?" she asked aloud. She had sworn she had heard his voice. Linda eventually noticed Karen again.

"Look who finally got up. I thought you were going to forfeit. It would do more good for you if you did, but where would the fun be then? I can't simply let you die without some extra torture," smirked Karen.

"This duel is far from over!" exclaimed Linda, hoisting herself back onto her feet. She ignored all the pain she felt and focused on drawing her next card. '_This is it. I'm going to need a good, no amazing, draw to survive longer in this duel."_ She drew her card slowly and turned it over to look at.

* * *

_**Woot! I'm even more line-crazy that before. Right, onto questions: What is up with this purple mist? What will Linda draw? Will we find out more about Linda's and Telfair's past? Is Bastion evil at all like how the rumors have described? Will the the group meet together again and reach Linda in time and what of the other gang? Lastly, will Telfair pick better conversation topics next time? Find out in the next chapter! **_

_**First of all, if you have noticed an error in the duel above,^^ please notify me of my fault. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the lines and descriptions weren't too cumbersome. If you have any tips on improving my format, let me know on this too. Thank you all for reading! Leave me review on whatcha think about this! **_

__**+(^.^)+ **(Kirby says HI!)_**  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Confusing Takeover

**_Finally back after one whole school year... And you don't need to hear my excuses because they would be pitiful. Anyways, enough with this. To the story...if you remember it. XD_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, their characters, or cards, but I do own my OCs and this plot. :D_**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Confusing Takeover**_

Linda whipped her card around revealing a very common, yet still very pleasing Pot of Greed. "I'll start by replacing this card with two more," Linda began while picking up two more cards. Cracking a wide grin, Linda revealed Graceful Charity. "I think I'll add another three cards into my hand although I will have to discard two in return. I'll send my Kaiser Sea Horse and Light of Judgment to my graveyard. And now, I play my Warrior of Zera in attack mode."

_**Pot of Greed/ Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your Deck. **_

_**Graceful Charity/ Spell Card – Draw 3 cards from your Deck, then discard any 2 cards from your hand. **_

_**Warrior of Zera – Attribute Earth, ATK 1600, DEF 1600, Type Normal **_

_**A wandering warrior who seeks the sanctuary where he can gain the power of the Archlords. To escape the temptation of evil fiends, he fights solo day by day.**_

"What good will that monster do? He can't stand up to my Darknight Parshath," remarked Karen.

"True, so I think I'll stop your progress with my Swords of Revealing Light! We'll leave it at that," responded Linda. Karen gasped in surprise as bright energy swords came clashing down around her and her monsters.

_**Swords of Revealing Light/ Spell Card - Flip all monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.**_

* * *

_Linda_

_1500_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Warrior of Zera – ATK 1600, DEF 1600_

_Field Spell: Swords of Revealing Light (Temporary continuous spell, not field) _

_Graveyard: 6_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Dunames Dark Witch – ATK 1800, DEF 1050_

_Kaiser Sea Horse – ATK 1700, DEF 1650_

* * *

_Karen_

_2100_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900 + 500 ATK + 300 ATK, DEF 1400 - 400 DEF = ATK 2700, DEF 1000_

_Field Spell: Mystic Plasma Zone_

_Graveyard: 3_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

* * *

"Lucky move. I guess all can do is to play my continuous spell, Field Barrier. This protects my field spell from being destroyed," informed Karen.

_**Field Barrier/ Spell Card – Field Spell Cards cannot be destroyed. Also, a new Field Spell Card cannot be activated. You can only control 1 face-up "Field Barrier".**_

Linda drew her card and nearly cursed when she saw it. It was the field spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky. At the moment, she had to figure out how to get rid of Karen's Field Barrier at the moment.

"I can't do anything this turn. Go ahead."

"Nice use of those swords," taunted Karen as she drew her next card. "I'll play the Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode and leave it at that since I can't attack. Let's see if you can use those swords more effectively than that pathetic excuse for a turn last time."

_**Twin-Sword Marauder – Attribute Dark, ATK 1600, DEF 1000, Type Warrior/ Effect**_

_**Once per turn, after this card attacks a Defense Position monster, it can attack once more. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**_

* * *

_Karen_

_2100_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 2_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900 + 500 ATK + 300 ATK, DEF 1400 - 400 DEF = ATK 2700, DEF 1000_

_Twin-Sword Marauder – ATK 1600 + 500 ATK, DEF 1400 - 400 DEF = ATK 2100, DEF 1000_

_Field Spell: Mystic Plasma Zone, Field Barrier (Continuous Spell) _

_Graveyard: 3_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

* * *

"You bet I will," responded Linda as she revealed the next card she drew. Karen gasped at the revealed spell. "I activate the power of the Heavy Storm!"

_**Heavy Storm/ Spell Card – Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**_

"Wait what!" exclaimed Karen.

"Judging by your response, I take it that you know what this does?" asked Linda.

Frowning slightly, Karen remarked, "Fine, but my field spell is saved because of my Field Barrier."

"Works for me since now your barrier is gone now."

"Are you done yet?"

"I'll place one face down and now I am done."

Karen drew her card after their little quarrel and announced, "Since my options are still limited, I will sacrifice my Twin-Sword Marauder for my Swordstalker! And with that, I'm finished, and so are your swords." Linda's swords disappeared at that note, allowing the darkness to seep back into their surroundings.

_**Swordstalker – Attribute Dark, ATK 2000, DEF 1600, Type Normal**_

_**A monster formed by the vengeful souls of those who passed away in battle.**_

"This is much better without those bright swords," Karen sighed in relief from the returned dark atmosphere.

"How about I brighten your day again then with my Sanctuary in the Sky!" exclaimed Linda. The purple fog along with the dark atmosphere vanished instantly while clouds took their place. A heavenly temple dawned in the shining light. Both recipients shielded their eyes from the sudden change of darkness to light.

"That still won't save you!" declared Karen.

"It will once I tribute my Warrior of Zera for my Archlord Zerato!" A glowing warrior with angelic wings spawned on the field with that said along with a sword which appeared in his hands. "And now I will attack your Darknight Parshath with Holy Surge!" A bright light illuminated the area for a moment before Darknight Parshath was destroyed, dealing 500 points of damage to Karen.

_**The Sanctuary In The Sky/ Spell Card – Battle Damage to the controller of a Fairy-Type monster from a battle involving that Fairy-Type monster becomes 0. **_

_**Archlord Zerato – Attribute Light, ATK 2800, DEF 2300, Type Effect **_

_**This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by tributing 1 face-up "Warrior of Zera" on your side of the field while "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on the field. If "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is on your side of the field, by discarding 1 LIGHT Monster Card from your hand to the Graveyard, destroy all monsters on your opponent's side of the field.**_

* * *

_Linda_

_1500_

_Cards in hand: 0_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Archlord Zerato – ATK 2800, DEF 2300_

_Field Spell: The Sanctuary In The Sky _

_Graveyard: 7_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Dunames Dark Witch – ATK 1800, DEF 1050_

_Kaiser Sea Horse – ATK 1700, DEF 1650_

_Warrior of Zera – ATK 1600, DEF 1600_

* * *

_Karen_

_1600_

_Cards in hand: 1_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Swordstalker – ATK 2000, DEF 1600_

_Field Spell: None _

_Graveyard: 5_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900, DEF 1400_

_Twin-Sword Marauder – ATK 1600, DEF 1400_

* * *

Karen gritted her teeth in frustration as the match seemed to take a 180-degree turn. She angrily drew her card and glanced at it. Unfortunately for her, it didn't seem to help her cause for the moment.

Despite her reaction, Karen commenced by saying, "I'll begin with Monster Reincarnation and send my Necro Gardna to my graveyard for my Dark Blade in return. I'll leave him in my hand while I switch my Swordstalker to defense mode. I'm done for now_._"

_**Monster Reincarnation / Spell Card – Discard**_**1 card. Add 1 Monster Card from your Graveyard to your hand.**

Linda frowned slightly, but in the inside, she was starting to get excited since the end of the duel seemed right around the corner. She drew her card and gave it a quick glance before announcing, "I'll begin this turn my activating my trap card, Beckoning Light!"

"Which does...?" Karen inquired as she returned Linda's excitement with a mere confused glare.

"This card makes me discard all the cards I have in my hand, which is one at the moment, and return that many Light–attribute creatures back to my hand."

"Okay…so what Light creature will help so much in your graveyard?"

"Any one actually since this is for my Archlord Zerato's ability," Linda answered triumphantly. Karen froze in shock as realization dawned upon her. "By discarding one Light–attribute monster while The Sanctuary in the Sky is in play, Archlord Zerato can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Now go Archlord Zerato, Holy Light!"

As Linda discarded her one Light creature, a brilliant light blinded the battlefield for a quick second before revealing how exposed Karen's side of the field with no monsters remaining.

"You're going to pay for that!" exclaimed Karen vehemously.

Ignoring her opposition's exclamation, Linda continued with onslaught. Bringing her fist forward enthusiastically like a punch, Linda shouted, "Archlord Zerato, end this with Holy Surge!"

"Ha, I'm not going down that easily. I activate the effect of my Necro Gardna from my graveyard!" Karen retorted quickly. Necro Gardna appeared right in front of Archlord Zerato's dazzling light onslaught, negating it immediately.

"Wait, what happened?" asked Linda as she looked on in surprise as her attack was stopped.

"A ceased attack was what happened. And now is the beginning of my turn," Karen answered. She drew her next card, hoping to find a way out of this dire situation.

_**Beckoning Light / Trap Card – Discard**_**all the cards in your hand to the Graveyard. Then add the same number of LIGHT monsters from your Graveyard to your hand****.**

_**Necro Gardna – Attribute Dark, ATK 600, DEF 1300, Type Effect**_

**Remove from play**** this card from your Graveyard to negate 1 attack this turn from a monster your opponent controls****.**

* * *

"What the hell, since when did it get so bright?" exclaimed Telfair as he and Alexis shielded his eyes from the dazzling light from the distance.

"I would think that a duel could be occurring, maybe?" wondered Alexis.

"That's it! That's Linda's Sanctuary in Sky field spell card! But who would she be dueling here? And why?" Telfair asked.

"Beats me, but I do think that we should hurry to see what's going on," decided Alexis.

"Good idea, who knows what could be going on right now. Let's go!" shouted Telfair as they both took off in the direction of the shining light.

Shortly after that brief conversation, a shadow continued to tailgate its way after the pair, remarking, "Well damn, it is quite bright now, isn't it?"

* * *

"Well would ya'll look at that. What a sudden change!" exclaimed Jesse in shock in response to the brilliant light that shone in the distance.

"That's intense! I wonder if that's a duel?" wondered Jaden.

"I dunno, but that looks like a huge temple from what I can see. If that is, who would be dueling? Telfair? Linda? Alexis?" asked Jesse.

"Beats me, but I want to get in on the action! Let's hurry!" decided Jaden.

"I agree with ya. That looks like quite the scene. Let's go!" shouted Jesse.

"Aqua Punisher!" exclaimed a voice from behind the racing duo. By pure instinct, Jesse and Jaden lunged from their previous position in opposite ways and out of the line of fire. Glancing at where they were at previously, they gaped at the crater formed.

"Woah! That was a close one!" exclaimed Jaden as he and Jesse spun around to face their adversary. Shock spread across their faces as they peered at the coiled torrents of Water Dragon.

"Bastion?" exclaimed Jesse and Jaden in confusion.

"Pardon?" responded Bastion.

"Why did you summon Water Dragon and attack us?" ask Jaden.

"What? Bastion didn't do that. It was me!" answered Bastion, much to Jaden's and Jesse's confusion.

"Uh, what do ya mean Bastion didn't do it, but ya did?" inquired Jesse.

"Let me explain. I'm sure you've heard about the Unious Stones, right?" asked Bastion.

Jaden and Jesse both shook their heads in response.

"Wait what? Don't worry about it then. The important thing is that I have this ability that grants me full body takeovers with the condition of two granted requests by anyone I encounter. The request can't have anything to do with preventing control though. One of his requests was to reveal who I am to you," informed Bastion, or the person controlling his body at the moment in that matter.

Perplexed, Jaden looked to Jesse for an explanation. "Alright Jay, it appears like this is Bastion, but not in his own right mind. This guy can apparently take control of people's bodies with the condition of two requests by anyone he encounters. The condition can't prevent control though. On a brighter note, that means we have four requests between us," relayed Jesse to Jaden.

"Oh, I see. Thanks Jesse!" remarked Jaden as understanding dawned on his face. Turning towards _Bastion_, Jaden demanded quickly, "I want you to leave Bastion's body and to never hurt my friends."

"Wait Jay, think about your requests more carefully!" exclaimed Jesse.

"Too late to take back!" _Bastion_ intervened deviously.

"Well then I demand ya to take us to that duel over there in the distance and target me as the takeover rather than Jaden!" responded Jesse bravely, albeit a bit rashly too.

"Gutsy move boy. I will take guide you guys there quickly and then unleash the last part of the bargain," smirked _Bastion_.

"Wait Jesse! Don't do that!" pleaded Jaden.

"It's too late Jay. But I know once we get to the others, ya'll be able to beat this guy in this game," Jesse answered with a reassuring nod. Jaden's face veiled with an expression of doubt as _Bastion_ readied Water Dragon to transport the trio to the duel more quickly.

* * *

"I'll use this card you're quite familiar with, Pot of Greed!" began Karen.

"Yeah yeah, you draw two. It's everyone's favorite card," commented Linda.

Karen's eyes lit up as if she just hit a jackpot. "You're going down now!" exclaimed Karen as she played one of her cards that was going to bail her out of this bleak situation. "I play my Dark Blade and then tribute it for Darklord Zerato!"

Despite the shining temple, an eerie feeling of darkness was evident as Dark Blade disappeared for a dark angel that shared a striking resemblance to the counterpart Archlord Zerato, with the exception of their contrasting colors. A feeling of surprise swept across Linda's face as the two monsters seemed to be eyeing each other in distaste.

"Anything else?" asked Linda, still in awe of the similar resemblance of the two monsters.

"I'll play one face down. Now go," answered Karen.

**Darklord Zerato – Attribute Dark,****ATK 2800, DEF 2300, Type Fairy/ Effect**

**If there are 4 or more DARK monsters with different names in your Graveyard, you can Tribute Summon this monster by Tributing 1 DARK monster. You can send 1 DARK monster from your hand to the Graveyard to destroy all monsters your opponent controls. If you activate this effect, destroy this card during the End Phase of this turn.**

* * *

_Linda_

_1500_

_Cards in hand: 0_

_Cards face down: 2_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Archlord Zerato – ATK 2800, DEF 2300_

_Field Spell: The Sanctuary In The Sky _

_Graveyard: 7_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Dunames Dark Witch – ATK 1800, DEF 1050_

_Kaiser Sea Horse – ATK 1700, DEF 1650_

_Warrior of Zera – ATK 1600, DEF 1600_

* * *

_Karen_

_1600_

_Cards in hand: 0_

_Cards face down: 1_

_Monsters on field: 1_

_Darklord Zerato – ATK 2800, DEF 2300_

_Field Spell: None _

_Graveyard: 6_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900, DEF 1400_

_Twin-Sword Marauder – ATK 1600, DEF 1400_

_Swordstalker – ATK 2000, DEF 1600_

_Removed from play: 1_

_Necro Gardna__– ATK 600, DEF 1300_

* * *

Linda drew her next card, hoping the break the present stalemate. Unfortunately, it didn't present anything that could help her for the present moment.

"I'll place one card face down and leave it to you again."

"Ha, another turn like that you're really done for!" Karen jibed as she picked up her next card triumphantly. "And now it's time to end this duel! I activate this card from my hand,The Warrior Returning Alive! I can bring back any Warrior type monster from my graveyard and put it in my hand."

"Wait, it can't be…?" Linda gasped as she realized the similar tactic Karen's Darklord Zerato was going to use.

Karen laughed victoriously, "Yes, it can be. By discarding one Dark–type monster, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field. Now Darklord Zerato, Darkness Pulse!" A dark energy wave hurdled toward Archlord Zerato, destroying it instantly. "Now, finish this with Darkness Surge!"

Darklord Zerato sped toward Linda for the finishing blow. However, before it could land its devastating blow, heavy armor fell from above, crushing it to bits.

"Phew, if it weren't for my Sakuretsu Armor, I would've been a goner," Linda sighed in relief.

_**The Warrior Returning Alive / Spell Card – **_**Add 1 Warrior-Type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.**

_**Sakuretsu Armor / Trap Card – **_**Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy the attacking monster.**

"You're really asking for it now, aren't you?" bursted Karen angrily. "Don't think you're out of the clear by a long shot. I activate my face down, Firedarts!"

"What the…?" questioned Linda.

"This is your doom! I can only activate this card when I have no cards in my hand. Now this where the real fun begins. Three 6-sided dice are rolled, and for each number rolled, you lose that much multiplied by 100."

"So this is all down to chance then?" asked Linda.

"And bad chance at that for you," Karen leered.

_**Fire Darts / Trap Card – **_**You can only activate this card when you have no cards in your hand. Roll a six-sided die 3 times, and inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the total result of the die rolls x 100 points.**

Linda held her breath as the first die started its tumble on the ground. It revealed a 5.

The second die commenced its roll. A 6 was shown.

_"Oh no, if the next die rolls a 5 or a 6, I'm a goner," _thought Linda as she began to panic.

The last die started rolling. Each turn revealed a new possibility, leaving Linda's fate wavering precariously on each turn. Each second passed like an hour as the die finally came down to a stop. The number revealed was a...

* * *

**What a chapter after this long wait. What number will the die reveal? What are these Unious Stones _Bastion_ was talking about? What'll happen to Jesse? Will the gang be able to save him? And how will this duel result? Find out next time! **

**Hehe, left a cliffhanger there, didn't I? I promise I'll update hell of a lot faster than last time. Hopefully some of these questions will be revealed to you soon. Thanks for reading! :D Review please, it'll prompt me to update even faster...although I already feel pretty bad for taking this long. All the same, review please! :D...?**


	8. Chapter 8: Mind Games

**_See? Much faster update than last time. XD_**** Now to keep this up... Enjoy this next chapter! :D**

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX, their characters, and cards, but I do own my OC's and this storyline. **

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Mind Games**_

3. The dice revealed a 3. Linda sighed a breath of relief as Karen started raging.

"WHAT? DAMN IT! HOW DID THAT NOT WORK?"

"Holy cow, calm down. It's not like your life was at stake with that roll!" Linda responded to Karen's outburst.

Linda's short moment of relief, however, was replaced with searing pain as the first fire dart struck her for 500 life points. Linda's scream reverberated a wide radius as Water Dragon came to stop at a reasonable distance from the duel.

"LINDA!" exclaimed Jesse and Jaden as the second dart triggered another scream of pain, extracting an additional 600 life points. The third dart came shortly after, igniting one last anguished scream.

Despite still being alive with 200 life points, Linda appeared far from alive at that moment. She was laying face first on the ground, unmoving. Jaden took a step forward before he was stopped by Jesse.

"What?"Jaden exclaimed irritably, obviously not pleased with being stopped from helping his friend.

"I know what ya're thinking Jay, and I will want to help just as badly as ya do, but we have to have faith that Linda will pull through and make a final stand." Jaden sighed in frustration, but nodded his understanding in Jesse's statement.

"HA, I guess that did finish you off despite your remaining life points!" Karen shouted gleefully. However, her short moment of triumph did not last as Linda showed signs of life. Slowly lifting herself inch by inch, Linda gathered herself into a crouching position. Her clothes were mildly tattered and her skin revealed scorch marks, slowly steaming smoke. Despite this defeated appearance, Linda's eyes contrasted everything pre-mentioned. Her eyes shined with hope and determination to end the duel with an ending that only seemed fit to only her.

"I'm – not done – by a long shot –" Linda gasped.

"Gah! Why are you still alive!" yelled Karen in anger.

Regaining her composure despite her body's protest against every movement, Linda replied smartly, "My life points aren't gone, are they? I think that would be the logical reason why I am. So do you end your turn or not?"

"Fine, go then."

* * *

_Linda_

_200_

_Cards in hand: 0_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: The Sanctuary In The Sky _

_Graveyard: 8_

_Royal Knight – ATK 1300, DEF 800_

_Fairy Archer – ATK 1400, DEF 600_

_Spirit of the Harp – ATK 800, DEF 2000_

_White Magician Pikeru – ATK 1200, DEF 0_

_Dunames Dark Witch – ATK 1800, DEF 1050_

_Kaiser Sea Horse – ATK 1700, DEF 1650_

_Warrior of Zera – ATK 1600, DEF 1600_

_Archlord Zerato – ATK 2800, DEF 2300_

* * *

_Karen_

_1600_

_Cards in hand: 0_

_Cards face down: 0_

_Monsters on field: 0_

_Field Spell: None _

_Graveyard: 7_

_Chthonian Soldier – ATK 1200, DEF 1400_

_Science Soldier – ATK 800, DEF 800_

_Dark Blade – ATK 1800, DEF 1500_

_Darknight Parshath – ATK 1900, DEF 1400_

_Twin-Sword Marauder – ATK 1600, DEF 1400_

_Swordstalker – ATK 2000, DEF 1600_

_Removed from play: 1_

_Necro Gardna__– ATK 600, DEF 1300_

_Darklord Zerato – ATK 2800, DEF 2300_

* * *

Both sides of the field were wide open. Only The Sanctuary in the Sky was left on the desecrated field.

"I draw!" Linda said as she pulled the card back and moved her arm in a forward arc until she could see it.

"What is it?" questioned Karen desperately as the expression she caught sight of from Linda brought thoughts of her worst fear for the moment. Defeat.

"I activate the spell card, Monster Reborn!" shouted Linda victoriously. She held the card up like the pinnacle of a temple. The card shined lustrously as a pinwheel of light brought back the solemn Warrior of Zera.

"What, no! I can't lose! The degree of punishment will be too great!" shrieked Karen.

"You staked your life on this duel. If you can't accept the consequences, then you never should've initiated this duel in the first place. Now Warrior of Zera, wrap this up! Vengeance of the Warrior!"

A fearful expression enveloped Karen's face as Warrior of Zera charged forward for the ending blow. A dull thud echoed faintly as contact was made between the monster and Karen.

Eyes wide with disbelief, Karen fell to the ground muttering, "How could this have happened?"

"And that's how you take care of business," stated Linda as she grinned from the other side of the duel. She looked toward Karen to see the last part of her body disappear.

"Linda! That was an amazing duel!" Jaden declared from the sidelines.

"Yes," agreed Jesse with a pause before resuming, "But what was with her disappearing act at the end for?"

"That was no act Jesse. She challenged me to a duel which staked our lives as the consequence of losing," responded Linda curtly.

"What? Why would she? Did you even know her?" spouted Jaden.

"Only a little bit, but that still perplexes me on why she would go as far as to initiate something that extreme."

Just then, Linda started to sway.

"Woah, watch it there Linda. Don't exert yourself too much after that duel," said Jaden. Linda nodded in agreement and sat down to catch a breather.

"HA, don't get too caught up in your drama. You still remember our deal, eh?" interrupted _Bastion_ from the side. Jaden paled at the mention while Jesse nodded in acknowledgment. Linda, however, showed signs of confusion, relief, and happiness all at once.

"Wait, Bastion? I haven't seen you in forever! Are you alright?" questioned Linda.

"Bastion?" asked _Bastion_ in confusion before catching on. "Oh, of course, you still seem to be clueless. Well, I don't have the time to fill you in right now. It's time to fulfill a bargain!" At that moment, _Bastion_ seemed to flash. Jesse felt a jolting sensation in his head as he began to feel the loss of control of his body.

'_Don't fight it. It will only weaken you later,'_ sounded a distant voice in Jesse's head. With that statement, the transition was complete. Nothing different seemed apparent to everyone else besides the fact that Bastion started to collapse.

"Bastion!" Jaden exclaimed worriedly.

"Haha, oh yeah!" yelled _Jesse _triumphantly. "That was way too easy."

Jaden spun on him, demanding, "What have you done with Jesse?"

Footsteps echoed in the distance as two silhouettes could be distinctly seen. Eventually, Alexis and Telfair entered the fray.

"Where's the duel?" asked Telfair. He turned toward Linda saying, "I know I saw The Sanctuary in the Sky field spell."

"The duel's over obviously," Linda answered, still on the ground resting. "And yes, I did play that card. I was dueling a person named Karen."

"Why were you dueling in the first place?" inquired Alexis.

"I was attacked by her. She demanded for a duel and I accepted, putting our lives at stake. The reason why she initiated all this? I have no clue."

"Woah there! You guys have Bastion!" exclaimed Telfair happily, changing the topic.

"And _I_ have Jesse!" responded _Jesse. _

"Wait, what do you mean you have yourself Jesse?" asked Alexis.

"For the last time, I'm not Bas_– _wait, I mean Jesse!"

"Huh?" replied Telfair and Alexis bluntly, obviously confused.

"Ugh, due to your stupid friend's request, I must explain myself." _Jesse _sighed. "Have any of you heard of the Unious Stones?"

"Nope, never heard of them," Telfair answered. Everyone else nodded their head in agreement.

"Are you serious? Never mind then. I'll put it like this; I right now have done a takeover on your friend's body. I dwelled in Bastion's body during the time before you two arrived," continued _Jesse, _pointing at Alexis and Telfair.

"K, so what did you mean when you said something about a request?" wondered Telfair.

"Ah, an unfortunate drawback with this power. Before I can take over someone, they are given two requests. The requests, however, cannot prevent control."

"Oh, so you're not the standard foe, huh?" Alexis thought out loud.

"Yeah, he's a coward! Using others to do his horrible deeds!" stated Telfair bravely.

"I'm a coward, eh? It doesn't matter what you think! I'm going to vanquish you all now! I don't need a takeover on anyone else."

"Vanquish us? What do you mean by that?" Telfair inquired. The next action _Jesse_ displayed answered his question.

"I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger!" With that statement, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger appeared.

"What the hell? You can do that here?" Telfair exclaimed in surprise.

"Following up, I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!" Just like before, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth appeared.

"_Jesse, you alright there? What do you need us for?" _trumpeted Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth.

"YES, I'm perfectly fine. You two deal with these fools right now!" commanded _Jesse. _

"_Mammoth, something is definitely wrong with him," _said Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger.

Crystal Beast Mammoth nodded in agreement, but asked, "_What do we do Tiger? Follow Jesse's command?" _

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger shrugged and said, _"I guess we have to. I hope Jesse knows what he's doing." _

"Oh crap, this is bad!" exclaimed Telfair.

"You think?" Linda added.

* * *

"What the hell! I should've joined them in the portal! The Chazz could've been the greatest addition to the group!" Chazz fumed back in their dimension.

"Yes, we get it Chazz," responded Axel. "Now could you talk about something else instead of ramble on about the same topic from a few hours ago?"

The group had concluded to return to the café they were at originally. Everyone sat around glumly, especially Atticus. At that moment, the door of the café shot open, revealing Arielle.

Marching up to the server, she asked loudly enough for the group to hear, "Have you seen a person named Jaden Yuki around here?"

Everyone in the group turned to look at her in surprise.

"Hey you! What do you know about the Sarge?" shouted Hassleberry. Arielle looked back at him with a confused expression.

"Oh, he means Jaden. Sorry about tha–," said Syrus midway through an apology until Axel interrupted.

"What do you know about Jaden?"

"Oh, Jaden was the knight in shining armor that brought me out of danger. I wanted to know where he was to properly thank him and maybe spend some time with him as well," answered Arielle casually.

"Oh, that makes sense. Anyone would want to hang out with Jaden. He's such a great person!" Syrus remarked proudly.

"You got that right Private Truesdale," agreed Hassleberry.

"Hey, how about you join us for lunch uh…" began Atticus.

"Arielle's the name," filled in Arielle.

"Right, Arielle. Join us for lunch, would you?"

"Of course! It'd be the second best thing to eat with Jaden's fiends."

Arielle laughed and joked with the group the whole lunch, seeming to fit in. Chazz, however, eyed her suspiciously from the other end of the table.

"Something seems odd about her…" Chazz muttered to himself quietly.

"_Yeah, I agree boss! She should be here talking to you since you're the best!" _chimed in Ojama Yellow only to receive a swipe from Chazz.

"No one asked you!" shouted Chazz out loud. The group turned to look at him, perplexed.

* * *

Jaden watched on in horror as the Crystal Beasts made their way towards them. Behind him laid Bastion unconscious. Telfair and Alexis were a few feet left from him. Linda was on his right, making an effort to stand up to face their new trouble.

Just then, something occurred to Jaden. "Wait! I thought we made a deal where you wouldn't hurt my friends!"

_Jesse _looked on in amusement. "Yes, you did say that. But I'm not the one hurting your friends. Jesse is."

"What? That's not fair!" Telfair exclaimed.

"It's perfectly fair. It's not my fault his wording wasn't great enough to do what he hoped to achieve."

"Here's condition number one from me then: I want you to stop your onslaught with Jesse's body," demanded Telfair. Gritting his teeth in frustration, _Jesse_ called back both Crystal Beasts due to Telfair's request.

"That was close. Good going Telfair," complimented Alexis. Turning towards _Jesse, _she continued, "My condition number one is: what is your real name as the person controlling Jesse?"

Sighing again, _Jesse_ answered, "Psycrosis."

Linda followed up next demanding, "Now to my first condition. I want you to tell us the extent of your ability."

Turning to face Linda, Psycrosis responded, "God, I forgot you were here too. Fine, I guess I have to comply. For a takeover to occur, I have to be able to see my target and be within a radius of 1,000 meters. So that basically means my first takeover has to be fairly close to my target. If you're within 30 meters of me though, you are immune to the effects of takeover. However, once I've taken over someone, I can take over another person I see from whom I host at the moment. Of course, I still have to be within 1,000 meters. Of course before a takeover, I have to give them two conditions beforehand. There is a one hour limit to declare your conditions though, or else your ability to give those out are taken away and I can instantly takeover. And as you already know, your conditions can't prevent a takeover. The moment after your second condition is spoken, I have the liberty to exercise my ability on you."

The horror of their situation occurred to Alexis, Telfair, Linda, and Jaden. If Alexis, Telfair, or Linda made one more demand, they were free for the taking. The problem was they had less than an hour to figure something out or else their demand chance would become void. Jesse under Psycrosis's control didn't make the situation any better for them either.

Telfair stepped forward after their current situation seemed to sink in. "Alexis, Linda, we have to use our last requests carefully. If we use it and are within sight, we're taken," began Telfair. "You two save yours for when it's really necessary."

"What about you?" asked Linda, fearing the response that she could already anticipate.

"I'm going to use my last one to give you guys a shot at him."

"WHAT?" exclaimed Jaden.

"Telfair, no, there has to be another way we can do this," argued Alexis, trying to talk Telfair out of his daring maneuver.

Telfair only shook his head. "Not a chance. Time's a wasting right now and we have to take action now. We have about forty-five minutes right now before the requests are negated. We best make a move now. The earlier, the more time you can use to initiate a further step."

Jaden and Alexis looked on in silence anxiously, hoping that a new option would present itself. Linda, however, spoke. "Telfair, I hope you know what you're doing. I know there's no way to talk you out of this, so I better have another duel with you some time later!"

Telfair merely turned around to walk towards Psycrosis. Lifting up his arm, he gave a thumbs-up.

"It's time to settle this now Psycrosis!" shouted Telfair. Turning around, Telfair told Linda and Alexis, "You two, see if you can summon a monster that could give you a lift."

Alexis and Linda looked at each other for a second before calling out simultaneously and lifting their cards, "Help me out, Cyber Blader!"

"Let's go, Archlord Zerato!" With those two shouts, the cards both began to shine as both of the said monsters materialized next to their designated owners.

Telfair looked on satisfied and turned back towards Psycrosis. "Now Psycrosis, Request number two: Where are you exactly as in direction, distance, and relative location?"

Gritting his teeth once more as Jesse, Psycrosis answered, "I'm about 700 meters northwest from your exact location. I happen to be in a cave right now at the end of one of a two-way split path."

"Wait, northwest? How the hell are we suppose to know which way is that?" questioned Telfair angrily.

"I dunno, that's your problem. And now you are wide open for the picking!" grinned Psycrosis maliciously as Jesse one last time.

"Oh shit. Linda, Alexis, Jaden, it's all up to you three now!" yelled Telfair before an internal battle started to become externally noticeable. While Telfair struggled mentally, Jesse suddenly started freefalling towards the ground.

"Jesse!" exclaimed Jaden, rushing to break Jesse's fall.

Telfair turned toward the group now, smiling in a sinister way. "Now I've gotten another one of your friends!"

Just then, Bastion started to stir. "Wha–what happened to me? What's going on?"

"Bastion! Are you alright?" asked Jaden worriedly.

"Yeah, just fine, but could someone please explain the situation to me?"

"Not right now Bastion. We don't have the time to spare. Could you do me a favor and watch Jesse for me though?"

"Sure, of course…" said Bastion, a bit confused, which prompted Jaden to lay Jesse down onto him.

Jaden returned to the small huddle between Alexis and Linda. Alexis, after pondering for a moment, began, "We've got to take our chances here. Jaden, you and Linda each pick a random direction to go. I'll go a different direction. Remember, we're looking for a cave. If we can get close enough to Psycrosis, we can take control of the situation." Linda and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Sorry to break it to you all, but I'm still here," interrupted Psycrosis as Telfair. Lifting a card up, Psycrosis called, "Serve me now, Felgrand Dragon!" A huge silver armored dragon, plated with gold spikes appeared after a dazzling light show. Its silver wings, outlined with gold, spread out to reveal it's menacing red eyes.

"Crap, we better get out of here. Help me out, Neos!" called out Jaden. Neos appeared instantly by Jaden's side. Grabbing onto Neos, Jaden shouted, "Let's get out of here! Head straight Neos!"

"Best follow in suit. Let's head left Archlord Zerato!" remarked Linda.

"I guess we're last. Let's head right then Cyber Blader!" shouted Alexis.

Psycrosis merely looked on, smirking. "HA, they all went the wrong way! This is way too amusing. I might as well pursue someone right now to spice it up. The question is: who?" After taking a quick second to think, Psycrosis reached a conclusion. "I'll pursue that Alexis girl. That other girl is going to hit the dead end and run out of gas and I feel facing Jaden will not be a smart move for now." Hopping onto Felgrand Dragon, Psycrosis began his pursuit, heading the direction Alexis took off.

A few minutes later, Jaden returned back to the original spot everyone was at. "Well that didn't work out. We ran into a dead end pretty quickly."

"Jaden! Alexis might need your help!" shouted Bastion frantically in his familiar British accent.

"Wait, where's Psycrosis right now anyways?" wondered Jaden.

"That's what I'm getting at! He took off after Alexis!"

"Oh crap, I better get going!" Jaden prepared to take off before realizing he had no clue which way to go. Scratching the bag of his head, Jaden said, "Uh…funny thing Bastion, I don't know which way they went." Sweat dropping, Bastion pointed out the way.

"Thanks Bastion, now I'm off!" hollered Jaden as he took off.

* * *

Skating as fast as she could through the air, Cyber Blader shot forward at a lightning pace. Alexis kept her eyes peeled for any signs of an opening like a cave. Cyber Blader continued at this pace until they reached the same result as Jaden.

"A dead end? Looks like we're going to have to back track Cyber Blader," spoke Alexis, slightly disappointed.

"Unfortunately for you, you're not going back!" shouted a voice.

"Who…?" began Alexis until she caught sight of a mighty dragon that turned the corner. Telfair sat on top of Felgrand Dragon, still under the influence of Psycrosis.

"Surprise!"

Alexis started to frown at the unfortunate situation she was placed in. She had her back to the wall and a dragon in front of her.

"Cyber Blader, Skate Blade Slash!" Cyber Blader made a quick move towards Felgrand Dragon and executed her attack successfully. Felgrand Dragon reared back as the attack made contact. Roaring in pain, the dragon turned its menacing red eyes towards Cyber Blader.

"You're not getting with that! Felgrand Dragon, Razor Wing Slash!" The dragon roared before commencing a skydive assault towards Cyber Blader.

"Quick, move to your right Cyber Blader!" Zipping to her right, Cyber Blader avoided the wing of Felgrand Dragon and struck out multiple times at the rear of the dragon.

Psycrosis eyed Alexis with curiosity. "Hmmm, you're better than I anticipated. How about we get things really going? Come out, Tyrant Dragon!" The card flashed with red energy as another enormous dragon made his debut, this one a dark red-orange color with the interior of its wings colored with blue.

"What? Another monster?" Alexis exclaimed in surprise.

"Now you two, Razor Wing Slash and Dragon Flame Burst!" Felgrand Dragon launched into a skydive assault position again while Tyrant Dragon's mouth started to reveal vicious scorching flames.

"Wrath of Neos!" came a voice from a distance. Elemental Hero Neos zoomed at breakneck speed toward Felgrand Dragon and smashed it into Tyrant Dragon. Surprise was written over both of Telfair's, under Psycrosis's influence, and Alexis' face.

"Thanks Jay! That was a close one!" Alexis sighed in relief.

Jaden responded with a charismatic thumbs up. "No problem. You head back and find that cave while I keep Tel–er, Psycrosis busy."

"You got yourself a plan big guy." Alexis flew off once more on Blade Skater to return to their starting point.

"You bastard! How dare you interrupt my fun? I'm going to make quick work of you, and then make that girl suffer even more for your actions!" raged Psycrosis angrily.

Jaden glared back at Psycrosis. "You're not going to hurt Alexis or anymore of my friends for that matter. I won't let you!"

A windy breeze blew serenely along Jaden and Psycrosis. The battle of wits and strength had just begun.

* * *

**_How will this battle between Jaden and Telfair-controlled Psycrosis result? Will Alexis find the actual Psycrosis in time? How's Linda doing? Bastion? Jesse? The Unious Stones are still a mystery to be uncovered? And will Chazz undermine Arielle? Find out next time!_**

**_Woot! Another chapter done! :D My eyes are really starting to unfocus from how late I'm staying up to complete this. R&R (Read and Review) please! :D Thanks!_**


End file.
